Lock Down
by Baby.BooLoVeYa2
Summary: Just a normal day at school... Well not really. How does a school lock down cause feelings to rise, secrets to be revealed? It's just so confusing but then again... Life is confusing. Rocky/Cece Pairing... Just thought you should know
1. Chapter 1: The Confusing Problem

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Chapter 1: The Confusing Problem

Rocky Blue's P.O.V.

I was walking down the hall to my locker like how I do everyday before school starts in my normal attire; a black tank top with a white over shirt which matches my dark blue ripped jeans which match my light blue Nike high tops. Well until I heard my name that is.

"Rocky!" I turned to the source of the voice and found Cece Jones; my best friend, running towards me. Her fiery red hair flying behind her as she sped down the hall towards me. Her sparkly black 'Dance Is My Passion' shirt hugging her torso nicely showing off her lovely slight curves, her light blue ripped skinny jeans showing her slim legs with her black leather boots. I'm surprised she hasn't tripped yet. Speaking of tripping, she just tripped right now... Oh my gosh she just tripped and is falling towards me. I held my arms out to catch her and she falls directly into me and we both fall to the ground, me cushioning her fall.

"Ow," I chuckle a bit, "Hello to you too Cece." She blushes as she looks up to me, then retreats her gaze. "Gosh she's so cute." I thought. I look at our potion and see that Cece is laying directly on top of me, my arms securely wrapped around her waist, her hands on my shoulders to keep herself from fully collapsing on me, her stomach and lower region fully pushing onto mine.

"Sorry Rocks." She smiled shyly at me and all I could do was smile back. Before I speak I push a strand of hair out of her face and look into her eyes.

"It's alright Red. Now let's get up before people stare any longer and tell me why you screamed my name as you ran down the hall." We both laugh as we look around the hall and get up. We dust ourselves off and go to our lockers. "So what's so important that you yelled my name and ran down the hall to me. You usually never run to tell me something." She opened her locker and looked around.

"Well there's a rumor going around that there's going to be this huge fight between your bother and Gunther." When I heard this I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Gunther and my brother; Ty have been having a good friendly relationship since my bother tired to help Gunther get a girlfriend. In fact Gunther's been coming over to our apartment to hang out, I've even gotten closer with the Hessenhefer.

"Did you hear why they are going to fight?" I asked curious but, Cece shook her head.

"No one really knows, not even Tinka. She's been freaking out this entire morning." I nod my head now concerned for Ty, I need to find him. Luckily he was walking down the hall with Deuce and Dina right now.

"Hey I'll be right back okay? I'm gonna talk to my brother real fast." Cece nodded, kissed my cheek and looked down at her iPhone. Well I should probably answer a question to you all as I start walking to my brother.

_Am I dating Cece? _No I'm not we're just really friendly.

_Do I want to date Cece? Do I have a crush on Cece? _Yes and yes; you see I have some what developed a crush on her since well about a few months after we met. I didn't quite understand what I was feeling until middle school when I asked Ty about it (So yes he knows about it but only him and he accepts it). Well you all know my secret but she doesn't know so... Shhhhh.

"Ty can we talk?" I say as I approach him. He nods and he fixes his plain gray button up long sleeve shirt, matching with his black jeans and white Nike high tops.

"Sawp lil sis?" I cross my arms and sigh.

"What's this rumor about you and Gunther? I thought you guys were friends." Ty stiffened and ran his fingers through his black slick hair.

"I know, that's what I thought too but Gunther called me last night and totally blew up at me and I don't even know why. I asked Tinka this morning but all she told me was to avoid him for the time being, she even told me to tell you not to have any contact with him either." I couldn't believe what I was hearing no one knew why Gunther was so mad at Ty and it seems like Tinka is scared about what may happen so she's warning everyone. We all then say Tinka walked quickly towards us.

"You guys have to go right now, Gunther is coming here soon." She looks towards my locker and keeps her gaze there. I raise an eyebrow and look as well, all I see is Cece. After a second I understood what she wanted and quickly walked over to Cece closing her locker and grabbing her hand.

"Come on we have to go." I tell her, she looks at me strangely but nods following me and the others out of the halls to the band room. We all walk in and sit down around the room. Dina and Deuce sitting near the furthest wall from the door, Ty sitting at the drum set and Cece and I sitting on the piano bench. Everyone was silent until Cece turned to me and asked me a question.

"Rocky what's going on? Did you find out something about Gunther?" I sigh and look at her.

"We did but it's confusing. All we know is that we must stay as far away from Gunther as possible. I don't know why but we have to." I then remembered Ty had a phone call with Gunther last night. "Wait, Ty what did Gunther say to you last night?" Ty scratched his head trying to recall what had happened.

"Well he said that he wasn't happy, that he found something out, that I should have told him and that he's going to get us back for not telling him. I don't know what he's talking about though I wasn't hiding anything from him, none of us were." That's we all were confused. Deuce then spoke up.

"Maybe he found out that we all went to that senior party without him." I shook my head.

"No he knew, I had asked him to come with us the day before but he told me he was busy that day." This time Cece spoke.

"Do you think he find out that I took his betwinkler?" We all looked at Cece with a confused face. "What? I like sparkly cloths sometimes sue me!" We all chuckled a bit and all agreed that Gunther wouldn't get mad about that (He owned at least 56 be twinklers... I'm not joking he does).

"Then what can it be, it's not like we have a huge secret that none of us knows." Dina said, that's when it hit me, did he know that I was bisexual? I looked over at Ty who had gone into a deep thought, I guess he was thinking the same thing. Everyone was now starring at us like they were trying to get into our heads. I looked over at Cece and she had worry in her eyes. I had sighed and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Cece don't worry, there's nothing to worry about okay?" Cece just nods and buries her face into my neck, I look over at Ty and he gives me a sympathetic smile. He knows that I may not be able to have Cece but he knows I'm happy and satisfied with what I have now but he also know that I just wish that it was a bit more than just a friendship.

Tinka's P.O.V.

"Gunther, stop all of this nonsense what is that point of all of this?" I have never seen my brother like this, he has never been this mad. In fact he's never been mad in general.

"You wouldn't understand Tinka, this is between me and the Blue's and Jones." What did Rocky OR Cece have to do with this? They are best friends who haven't caused ANY problems to anyone... Well except some of the teachers and their parents but that's it. They were too loyal to their friends, they would never do anything to hurt us.

"What does Rocky or Cece have to do with this? They haven't done anything to you Gunther!" I yell, that's when he snaps at me for the first time in his entire life.

"Shut up Tinka! I told you you wouldn't understand so stay out of it!" He fumed, slammed his locker and walked off to his homeroom. I was afraid, not just from Gunther but I was afraid that my friends were in some deep trouble. I just hope that this blows off soon... before things start to get worse.

Well here's the first chapter sorry that it's short but I got my last set of finals tomorrow and then I'll start writing a whole lot longer.

Please tell me what you think about it so far :) REVIEW XD


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Confused

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

**Recap:** (Sorta flashing to different scenes XP)

"Well there's a rumor going around that there's going to be this huge fight between your bother and Gunther." When I heard this I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Gunther and my brother; Ty have been having a good friendly relationship since my bother tired to help Gunther get a girlfriend.

_Do I want to date Cece? Do I have a crush on Cece? _Yes and yes; you see I have some what developed a crush on her since well about a few months after we met. I didn't quite understand what I was feeling until middle school when I asked Ty about it (So yes he knows about it but only him and he accepts it).

"Wait, Ty what did Gunther say to you last night?" Ty scratched his head trying to recall what had happened.

"Well he said that he wasn't happy, that he found something out, that I should have told him and that he's going to get us back for not telling him. I don't know what he's talking about though I wasn't hiding anything from him, none of us were." That's we all were confused.

Chapter 2: I'm Confused

Rocky's P.O.V.

Well after the long silence the bell finally rang, that's when we finally noticed that we had to go to our homerooms. Ty had left before all of us since his homeroom was all the way across the school from where we were, then Deuce and Dina left to their homerooms, leaving me and CeCe alone in the band room. I sigh and let my arms drop from their hold of the beautiful red head and stand up.

"Come on we have to get to homeroom before we're late." I grab me and Cece's bags and start walking towards the door until I feel someone grab my arm. I look back and see a pair of beautiful eyes starring at me. "What is it CeCe?" I let my free hand grab onto her waist as I turn myself to be fully turned to her.

"I want to know what you and Ty were so zoned out on. It's like you two know something and you won't even tell us." It hurt me to hide things for CeCe, I wanted to tell her everything but I couldn't not when I had this amazing friendship with her. I didn't to ruin it for us, I didn't want to waste so many years of friendship for something that may never happen.

"We were just trying to figure out a theory for why Gunther is mad, we don't know for sure but we'll figure it out eventually. Hopefully Gunther will just let whatever he's mad about go, he's already got Tinka all worked up; soon enough he'll have everyone all jumpy and worried for what may happen." CeCe only nodded, I knew she didn't believe me but we both knew that I wouldn't break. CeCe maybe my best friend but there are still things I haven't told her about like, my crush on her. "Look let's just go to class I don't want to be late." With that I turn and start walking towards the door, I stop at the door frame and wait for CeCe to walk in front of me so I could follow her. Our class wasn't too far from the band room it was actually two classes down. When we walked in our teacher wasn't even there, it was only the students. CeCe and I had just walked to the back of the classroom and sat in our regular seats in the corner. Everyone was socializing with certain groups. There were the Musicians, the Free Runners, the Dancers (which were near CeCe and I), the Hessenhefers and (the saddest group) the Lesbians. You're probably thinking: _Why are the lesbians their own group?_ Well you see our school isn't exactly... Accepting to the concept, a lot of students are actually homophobic but me and CeCe do talk to them. They're really sweet and kind people, it's sad how they lost their friends when they came out. I remember hearing a few girls yelling at them saying that they were disgusting and that they were 'Daughters of the Devil'. The older girl, Nicole Yanang; a 15 year old filipino with long dark brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes, wide shoulders, amazing muscles and abs. She was about 5'2 and always had a 'S.W.A.G.' (Something We Asians Got) type of look, her v-neck shirts, slightly baggy skinny jeans, and high top shoes, along with her lanyard sticking out of her pocket letting it dangle a bit and her filipino pride snap back. As for her girlfriend, Michelle Pasco; also a filipino but she was 14 years old with long wavy chestnut brown hair. She was a bit more girly than Nicole, she wore a bit of make up and lip gloss, she wore more of strapless tops with short shorts which would go along with either her high tops, converse, or boots.

Today was no different than any other day during homeroom; Musicians are jamming out, Free Runners talking about another performance coming up, Dancers; well were talking about Shake it Up! Chicago, Hessenhefers are in their own world right now (even if Gunther is mad right now) and Nicole and Michelle are talking, holding each other, kissing each other and well being a couple. I always did watch them when they did those things; I always wished that I could have that kind of relationship with CeCe. I wanted to hold CeCe and look into her eyes while telling her sweet, lovely words into her ear, kissing her and just showing her how much I love her. Woah, wait hold up did I just say love? Oh my gosh I love her, I love CeCe Jones. Damn it, why couldn't I just love I don't know... A dog, it would have been much better than loving my best friend. Just then the weirdest thing just happened, Gunther Hessenhefer came up to me.

"Hey Rocky," he smiled at me, "can we talk?" I didn't know what to say and looked over at CeCe for some help. She immediately sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck, leaning her head on my shoulder while my arms immediately coiled themselves around her waist. CeCe had her eyes on Gunther as she spoke.

"Sorry Gunther but Rocky promised me some fun right now, isn't that right?" By the end of her sentence she had moved her attention from Gunther to my neck which she had started to move her finger along. I gulped; I had no idea that she would have done this to help me, I thought she would just tell Gunther to leave or something but instead she pulls a 'sorry I'm hooking up with this chick and she's mine' trick. This somehow angers Gunther but he keeps the smile on his face and apologizes before he goes back to sit with his sister. Once he sits down CeCe gets up and sits back in her chair and I turn to her sharply.

"What was that?" I asked in a whisper. It's not that I didn't like it, I mean I loved it but she was straight and well no one is really fond of homosexuals here.

"Don't worry Rocky it was just so Gunther would leave you alone. Well for now that is." She shrugs like it's nothing and I just sigh letting the subject go. It hurts knowing that she didn't like me back and what just happened was all an act. Although I wished with all my heart that it was real.

Gunther's P.O.V.

I hated this, why did she have to be with HER all the time. What about me, I'm a GUY, what does the girl have that I don't? I could be showing her off to the entire student body by now but now I had to deal with a girl as my competition. Oh well, no worries I'll be eliminating my opponent soon, I just to get her to be venerable enough and I will make my move. Muahahaha!

"Gunther are you okay? You have that look again." I look at Tinka who has worry and fear in her eyes. She has actually been very jumpy these days especially after my conversation with Ty last night.

"I'm great," I say with a smile, "I'm just looking forward to the day." She just nodded and sunk down in her chair until she got a text on her phone. When she pulled it out she smiled. "Who texted you?" Tinka's smiled now vanished as she looked up when she heard the question.

"Oh no one, just a friend of mine." I raised an eyebrow.

"They make you smile with a simple text?" She nods. "Strange."

"How so Gunther?" She asks, and I shake my head.

"Nothing, you just go back to texting." She nods slowly while looking at me weirdly and goes back to her text message. She is hiding something from me and I am going to find out. The bell rings which is a sign of first period and I watch everyone rush out, even Tinka. Although I see Rocky still packing her things up and she sends CeCe away to her class. CeCe is stubborn to leave looking towards me but Rocky reassures her that she will be fine. Once CeCe slowly agrees she leaves Rocky behind, giving me a chance to finally talk to her. "Rocky," I call as I walk up to her, "Can we talk now?" I raise an eyebrows to her; she has no where to go and I have the same class as her so I know if she'll lie to me about leaving for class early when it's right across the hall.

"Um, sure why not?" She says avoiding eye contact. I follow her eyes until they finally meet my gaze.

"So how are you?" I ask casually. She looks confused.

"I'm good, you?" I shrug a bit.

"I'm okay I guess, how's your brother?" This question confuses her more.

"Good, I though you were mad at him?" I nod.

"I am, but I don't need to go into detail right? Well I just wanted to say that you should watch out. You and you're brother are about to get into some huge trouble with me. Thought you should get a fair warning." At this point I had been walking towards her until she was back up into the corner of the room.

"W-What did I do to you G-Gunther? I-I haven't done anything h-harmful to a-anyone!" She stuttered terrified of the anger burning through my eyes.

"Oh really now? Actually you have done something harmful to me but I won't say what just yet. I'm going to play around a bit more with you and Ty, see what bothers your two the most. You know to understand my enemy better, you understand right?" I smirk and kiss Rocky's cheek and walk off to class leaving a terrified and confused Rocky Blue behind.

Rocky's P.O.V.

As Gunther left, I slid down the wall sitting down. What the hell just happened? What did I do to make him so angry? What did I have to do with anything? So many questions were running through my head and I just was so confused but one thing's for sure was that I was going to talk to Ty as soon as I could. Things were just getting started and it's already heated up and confusing. You know... Life is a bitch, well to me.

There's the second chapter! Hope you guys liked it :P

YESH IT'S SUMMER FINALLY NO MORE SCHOOL! Which means I can update as soon as I can throughout the entire time. Although I got camp for a few days this week. Well...

REVIEW PLEASE :D


	3. Chapter 3: This Is Complicated

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Chapter 3: This Is Complicated

Rocky's P.O.V.

It took me a few minutes to finally get up, grab my things and go to next class which was English. I was a bit shaken up but I could still focus on school, even if Gunther's words kept repeating in my head. I had to forget about what had just happened for now, I don't need Cece to worry about what I'm thinking about or have her wonder what had happened when she left the classroom. Once I got into the class room and sat down in my seat in the back, I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Sadly I zoned the annoying teacher out and went into deep thought. The words Gunther had told me didn't make any sense, I had never done anything harmful to him, I was always so kind. He says that me and Ty are in huge trouble with him but why? Now he's going to toy with us, see what makes us tick, what our weak points are. He's acting like we're in a war, where he's the evil man and we're the innocent targets. As for his sister Tinka; she's been helping us like she's a spy for us, she's warned us about him. Does she know something that no one else knows about him? She must know something, I mean she's Gunther's sister and well maybe something happened before he came to America. Before I knew it the bell rang and everyone rushed out and I thanked god that Gunther had left as well.

"Ms. Blue," I look up at my teacher, "I have noticed that you had not payed attention in my class today, is there something bothering you?" I didn't like when teachers would notice something about you that would be unusual, I didn't like them being in my personal business. I shook my head giving a slight smile and kindly said no. After he had nodded and walked away I immediately grabbed my things and almost ran out of the class. For the rest of the day I had been a quiet silent only speaking when Cece would get worried about me. School had just ended and I was walking home with Cece; Ty had to go on some date with a girl he met a few days ago. It was silent, no one spoke and I could see Cece starring at me through the corner of my eye.

"Are you sure you're okay Rocky?" She rested her hand on my right shoulder as we came to a stop, we were starring right into each others eyes. I sigh, I can't keep this act up much longer.

"I'll explain when we get home, it's complicated." She opens her mouth to protest I guess but closes her mouth and takes my hand, dragging me home quickly. Soon enough we're in her apartment and she practically throws me to the couch. I was shocked at her strength, it was sexy but shocking. "Well that was fast." I say as I put down my bag.

"Now tell me what happened between you and Gunther when I left." She said setting her bag down on the ground. I spoke after she sat down next to me with her hand on my thigh. I breath slowing trying to remember that Cece is just a friend; her hand moved higher. Damn you Cece, damn you and your affects on me.

"Um, well we talked like how he asked to the first time." Cece moved her head to rest her chin on my shoulder and was now rubbing her hand up and down my thigh. I bit my bottom lip to not let any sort of sound to come out.

"I know there's more to it, tell me. I don't like it when you're hiding things from me, you think I don't notice but I do Rocky and it hurts to know that you won't tell me." She was starting to tear up and I felt guilty, I was the reason why she was sad. My hand reached up to her face and wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Cece please don't cry. I promise you I will tell you EVERYTHING when things settle down. I don't want you to get worried over something that hasn't happened, I'll tell you as soon as the time is right, okay?" I keep my hand placed on her cheek smiling slightly to her, she nods and lightly smiles back. "Good, now what do you want to do?" Her smile grows wider and scoots closer to me and wraps her arms around my neck as my free arm wraps around her waist, the hand that was once on her cheek had moved to her rest on her thighs.

"I just wanna watch a movie with my best friend, lay in each others arms and some how fall asleep before we even finish the movie." She giggles and I can't help but smile at how cute she was being but at the same time my heart stung at the words: 'best friend'. I love her but she doesn't love me back and I'll just have to deal with it.

"Alright, I'll get the blankets and you," I poke her nose, "can pick the movie but nothing scary." We both laugh and we get up from our hold, only to come back minutes later to be back in the same position. We were watching Scary Movie and it was so freaking funny, we were crying from laughing so hard. Through out the entire movie I kept sneaking glances at Cece, she looked so adorable I just wanted to kiss her right then and there but of course we're just friends so I can't. I look at her again and find that she is sleeping, I turn off the tv and just stay where I am because one, I don't want to move since Cece is laying on me and two is well even if I did want to get up I can't since again, Cece is on top of me. Although it was a win win situation for me. I hear my phone vibrate and I see I got a text from Ty.

**Bold- Ty**, _Italics- Rocky_

**Hey sis, you said you need to talk to me? O.o**

_Hey Ty and yeah I did, Gunther spoke to me today..._

**What? Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?**

_I'm fine Ty and I'm okay but he did say_ somethings...

**Like** **what?**

_Well he said that he'd get us, that he'll be seeing what makes us tick. He's acting like he's ready to go to war._**  
**

**He wants to have a fight with me, Rocky. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to fight you too.**

_So what? Are you saying it's Gunther Hessenhefer v.s. the Blue siblings? Is that what he wants?_**  
**

**I guess so, but I don't know what he's so mad about or what we have to do with this.**

_Don't worry you're not the only one... So um, how was your date? Did you get anything ;)_

**Haha only you Rocky would ask me that question. It went okay, she's not my type though so I don't see another date coming anytime soon and I got a peck on the lips. What about you and Cece, you guys were pretty close today.**

_That's it, wow Ty you lost your charm. We're doing good, and she's been really touchy all day, in fact she's laying on top of me right now. She's sleeping._**  
**

**Oh shut up Rocky lol. And that's good and wait she's on top of you? Woah got some action there huh ;D**_  
_

_Oh god! Ty get your mind out of the gutter lol. We didn't do anything near that. All we did was watch a movie and well she was laying on me and she fell asleep. I WISH I got some action._**  
**

**Woah Rocky, becoming more like me everyday, you are gonna be an amazing girlfriend to whatever girl you get. Hopefully it will be Cece :D**

_Haha I hope so too. Well I gotta go bro see'ya at home :) Love ya_

**You too sis bye :)**_  
_

After have that conversation with Ty, I finally go to sleep with Cece in my arms. I wish we were something more but not now, not when Gunther is like this. Right now my biggest goal is to stop Gunther with all this madness. If this goes too far, I'm going to get him. Gunther Hessenhefer, if you want a fight I will give you a fight. So be afraid, be very afraid.

Sorry it's short but I'm gonna be going camping for the next three days so it's gonna be a while I promise to make the next chapter longer. Well bye bye for now :)

REVIEW :D


	4. Chapter 4: Strike One

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Chapter 4: Strike One

Rocky's P.O.V.:

Today's friday and I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad I'll be having a break from school after today. I was in desperate need of a weekend and all I wanted to do was dance on Shake It Up! Chicago with CeCe and relax over the weekend (with CeCe of course). You see for the past three days CeCe has been acting a bit odd but as far as today has gone it's been going pretty good, CeCe and I have been hanging out all morning and well today is sorta like a free day since we've got a week and three days till school ends. Well at least I do, as an over achiever I had permission to take my finals earlier than the rest. So instead of going to class I've been helping CeCe get ready for hers but at the same time keeping me and her as far away from Gunther as possible it's been three days since my encounter with the boy and I've been avoiding him as much as possible. There has been a few close calls but CeCe could already tell; after a few times of it happening, she would grab my hand and pull me into another direction. I could tell she was worried about me but I've been trying to convince her that I would be alright. Well right now CeCe and I are in the library just chatting, we've been done studying for her English test so we might as well just hang out. We were talking about the situation going on with me, Ty and Gunther.

"So has he done anything threatening?" CeCe had asked as she stared down at the table avoiding my eyes. I sigh and grab her hand, my thumb rubbing against the back of it and holding it securely.

"I promise CeCe I'll be fine, stop worrying. As for the question, no he hasn't; I haven't spoken to him since wednesday." She huffed and pulled her hand away and I frowned. "CeCe please what's wrong? You've been acting like this since my talk with Gunther." It hurt me that CeCe had been denying my kind gestures, she'd usually accept it and show off her bright white teeth and giggle.

"Rocky, you're hiding things from me."

"What am I hiding Cece, I've told you everything."

"You won't tell me what Gunther told you!" She yelled in a whispered tone, we were still in the library and I'm pretty sure people are trying to listen into our conversation.

"I told you CeCe I promise I will tell you as soon as things settle down or at least wait for the right time to tell you. Please CeCe I'm begging you, it hurts me enough that I'm keeping this from you." I'm now holding onto both of her hands across the table, our faces are about inches apart and my heart is racing. She looks me straight into my eyes and I stare right back. One of her hands then slips out of my grasp and she lays it over my heart, my breath becomes uneven and I try to process everything that is going on.

"Rocky," she breaths out, "your heart is beating so fast, I swear it may burst any second." She leans closer to me, now I feel her breath on my lips, my heart beats even faster, by breath shortens and I can barely think. I look down at her lips, back up to her eyes and back down to her lips; I can smell the strawberry lip gloss that she had put on after she had closed her note book. None of this was helping the fact that I wanted to kiss her and hell was I ready to just close the gap between her lips. "Make a move Rocky," she licked her lips slowly, "I'm waiting." I swallowed hard and I was pretty much freaking out. Did CeCe like me back? I mean she's flirting with me right now, in fact she's TEASING me right now. She giggled. "I'll see in class alright?" She winked at me, grabbed her things got up and walked out of the library doors while swaying her ass, as I sit alone, shocked, turned on, my mouth gapping while watching her ass move back and forth. Once the door closes I immediately grab my binder, get up and run after her, once I'm out the door I see CeCe smirking at me as she's leaning against the wall across from the door. CeCe's hands are tangled in her red hair, while she bites her bottom lip and her eyes traveling my body up and down slowly getting to see every detail of me I guess.

"What's with you CeCe? You're being more out going that usual, and you've been really touchy." I'm breathing hard like I just ran seven miles. She giggles.

"Oh nothing, just taking a pre-test." She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.

"Are you flirting with me?" I ask like it's a joke but I truly want to know is she flirting with me.

"Maybe." With that answer she walks away with a smirk across her face, I would love to kiss that smirk of her face.

"So Rocky I see you have an interest with CeCe." Great way to ruin the moment, I turn around and see Gunther and Tinka right behind him.

"What do you want Gunther? You still want to know what makes me tick?" He laughs.

"I already know you're weakness so why bother?" Wait, so he didn't know that I liked CeCe? "You probably thought that what I found out was that you liked CeCe correct?" I nodded slowly. "Well you're wrong, it's something else, now if you excuse me I would like to talk to CeCe." He starts to walk past me but I move right back in front of him.

"You are not going near her." I say in a deadly voice, you could feel the tension in the room between me and Gunther, we were glaring at each other with eyes full of hate. Tinka then came in between us pushing me and Gunther away from each other.

"Stop Gunther, that's enough." He huffed and walked the other direction as the female Hessenhefer sighed. "Rocky I am so sorry for my brother, I don't know what's gotten into him I," I interrupt her by holding her into a secure hug, slowly she registers what's happening and hugs me back.

"Tinka, it's alright don't worry. Thank you." My arms are around her waist and her arms are around my neck so she looks up at me.

"For what?"

"For helping me, I didn't know Gunther would do that. I was hoping that he would let it go but I guess not." She sighed letting me go.

"Rocky I need you to be careful I can't protect you from my bother all the time you know." I nod.

"I know."

"I have to go," She kissed my cheek, staying there for a few seconds and pulled away, "thank you Rocky for everything. I'll see you around." I agree and she walks away.

CeCe's P.O.V.

I watched from behind the wall and saw the scene unfold between Rocky and Gunther. I didn't see the beginning but I heard my name.

"Well you're wrong, it's something else, now if you excuse me I would like to talk to CeCe." Why would Gunther want to talk to me? Then my breath hitched, Rocky blocked Gunther from walking past her. Why is she doing that? Gunther's fist had clenched as Rocky told him that he wasn't going to go near me. It scared me a bit, I had never heard Rocky talk in such a way but as soon as Gunther's fist started to move, Tinka jumped in between them and pushed them apart. I guess Gunther didn't like it and walked away. I was about to walk over to Rocky to see if she was okay but I started the hear them talk so I stayed where I was. Tinka kept apologizing to Rocky about Gunther but she said it was all okay. Rocky thanked Tinka as they were hugging, soon I saw Tinka kiss Rocky on the cheek. When I saw it lasted for a few seconds I felt myself become angry. Wait why? Do I like Rocky? I know I'm bi-curious and I flirt a lot with Rocky but do I actually LIKE Rocky Blue? I don't know I mean, I do think she's pretty, when she talks to me, or I like it when she holds me. Actually I like that the most; when she holds me I'm usually sitting on her lap, my head resting on her shoulder; I can hear the beating of her heart, her strong but gentle hold on my body, the comfortable silence, I loved everything about it. I didn't just like how things were but I also liked the fact that it was Rocky who held me in such a way. When I'm with Rocky it feels right; if it's just some guy it feels horrible, like it was all a big mistake but with Rocky... It's perfect. I looked back at Rocky who was deep in her own thoughts, I was about to walk up to her until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found Gunther Hessenhefer smirking down at me.

"Hello CeCe, nice to see you." I was a bit scared, after the scene I just saw I didn't know what Gunther wanted from me.

"H-Hey Gunther," I straightened up and got his hand off of me, "What are you doing here?" I laughed nervously.

"I just wanted to talk to you that's all." He stepped towards me and I moved around him so then I was at least five lockers away from him.

"About what?"

"You, Rocky, Ty... My sister." Now I'm confused, what is going on?

"Really why?" Maybe I can figure this out, if I play it out right.

"Well, Rocky and my sister have gotten really close haven't they?" I nod; the way Tinka kissed Rocky's cheek made that quite obvious to me. "Well what about you and Rocky? Are you two still as close as ever?" I nod to that as well, he frowns. "Well I may have to change that." My eyes widen as his hand grab mine and pin them above my head against the lockers.

"What are you doing? Get off of me! Rocky! Help!"

"Oh keep yelling your precious Rocky won't be here to help you anyway." Before he could do anything even further, he was pushed to the side and fell down. Soon enough I was pulled into a tight hold and I immediately know who it was.

"Rocky?" She looks down at me and smiles slightly.

"Yeah it's me, are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?" I shook my head but whispered.

"Make him go away Rocky." She nodded and pulled me behind her.

"I told you not to go near her Gunther." He got up and laughed.

"Like I would listen to you, now let me show CeCe who's the better man." He popped his collar and I heard Rocky growl at him getting even madder.

"This is your first strike Gunther, two more and you're out." He smirked.

"Really now, and what will you do if I get three strikes?" She walks up to him grabs his collar pulls him up off of his feet (who knew Rocky was that strong?) and pushed him against the locker.

"You don't want to get my angry Gunther, no one has ever seen me angry. If you get three strikes you will see blood and it won't be my blood." She lets go of him, dropping him onto the floor and walks over to me. "Come on, lets go." I nodded and walked as fast as she did to get away from the foreign boy but not fast enough before I heard him yell.

"This isn't the end! CeCe will see who's better and come running to me, she should be with someone she can trust! Someone who can protect her, a man to give her the greatest pleasure!" I winced at his words and his last sentenced scared me; I guess Rocky could tell because she held me even tighter.

"He won't do anything to you I promise." All I could do was not but I kept thinking about Gunther's words: _"This isn't the end! CeCe will see who's better and come running to me, she should be with someone she can trust! Someone who can protect her, a man to give her the greatest pleasure."_ What did he mean by that? What did he mean by someone I could trust. Was Rocky lying to me about something or hiding something? Plus Rocky has been able to protect me, she just saved me right now. As for the greatest pleasure part I wanted to throw up, there was no way in hell I would have sex with Gunther Hessenhefer; I don't even like him. I can tell he's now delusional but what he said didn't help the fact that what he said might be true. I looked at Rocky and prayed to god that it wasn't true.

I'm back from camp and I thought I'd upload a new chapter :D

Please Review ")


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep Over,Meeting,Con PtI

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Chapter 5: Sleep Over, Meeting and Confessions? Part I

CeCe's P.O.V.

"Rocky? Can I stay over for the night?" I say as she walks me to my apartment door; you see after the incident with Gunther I've been quite frightened to be alone plus, Rocky won't leave my side. She nodded and waited for me to move first so, I walked into my apartment, went to my room and grabbed a few cloths for sleeping. While I was looking for some cloths, Rocky had gone ahead and picked out my pick duffle bag.

"What did Gunther say to you?" I sighed this was a question I really didn't want to answer, I had tried to avoid it all day but now there was no where to run and I would have to answer the question sooner or later.

"He wanted to talk to me about somethings." Rocky slowly walked over to me and held wrapped her arms around my waist while she rests her head on my shoulder. "He wanted to talk about you, Ty and Tinka." She then started to rub my sides slowly, gently; it felt so loving. "He kept asking me questions, he was so calm and nice but then he asked me about my relationship with you. That's when he tried to kiss me Rocky." I was now shaking and Rocky held me tighter, I turned around in her arms and immediately wrapped my arms around her neck, holding onto her like my life depended on it. "Please Rocky, please keep him away from me." She held me tight and kissed the top of my head, she led me to sit on my bed. Once I'm comfortable she grabs the cloths I had picked out and organized them into my bag, she then grabbed the duffle bag and pulled it over her shoulder. Then she walked over to me and carried me bridal style and walked out of my room. There my mom was sitting on the couch; I guess she came home early today.

"Hey girls, what are you two up to?" She says as we were about to exit through the front door.

"Hi Ms. Jones, I was going to have a sleepover at my place. Is that okay with you?" Rocky was always a sweet talker with my mom, even when we all first met she acted like this. My mom smiled at us and nodded her head.

"Of course, I trust you Rocky; watch my little girl for me alright."

"I will Ms. Jones, no need to worry, good night." Rocky smiled and closed the door with her foot when we were in the hall way after my mom said good night as well. We then walked over to the elevator and started to go up to the floor above. When the door had opened on Rocky's floor an old women was about to go in. "Hello Ms. Walters, how are you?" The elder smiled.

"I am doing very good child, I see you are having a good night. Is this the girl you told me about?" I looked over at Rocky with a curious face.

"You talk about me?" I asked as she blushed and nodded. "Awww, you must think about me a lot then." I kissed her cheek and she blushed even more.

"Well, I guess you better be going child; don't want to keep you too long from this girl." Ms. Walters winks and walks into the elevator as Rocky walks out. "Good night girls."

"Good night Ms. Walters." Rocky then continues walking down the hall to her apartment, still blushing. I giggle and peck her cheek again and again and again.

"CeCe stop," Rocky chuckles, "as much as I love your little kisses, you know my dad isn't fond about homosexual things. We maybe friends but he still doesn't like us hugging each other either." Yeah, Rocky's dad is actually a homophobic person, I'm not saying he's a bad man or anything; in fact he is quite an amazing and caring father, he's just very religious. As for Rocky's mom she's very open minded, her sister is actually a lesbian so it was always fine around her but only Rocky, Ty and I know about her sister's wife. Rocky's dad thinks that it's just a close friend or something. "Besides we're not dating."

"I know but you're just so kissable and if we were dating I would do way more than just kiss your cheek." I wink and she blushes even more. She puts me down but continues to carry my duffle bag as she opens the door.

"Hey, hey, hey!" She yells into the apartment, as I walk in right after her. She closes the door and her family walks out from where ever they were.

"Hey baby girl, how was school?" Dr. Blue went up to his daughter and hugged her.

"It was great dad." She smiled as her father let go. Wait, she never told her dad about Gunther? I wonder why; I'll just ask her about it later.

"CeCe! How's your grades?" I smile.

"Same as usual, B- and a C somewhere in it." The Blue family laughs and her dad goes back to watching the Health Channel, man he must love his job. Then again he still wants his kids to be doctors. I still remember when he pulled Rocky off Shake It Up! Chicago when he first found out, it was so emotional (well for me at least).

"Rocky, CeCe, can I talk to you guys for a moment?" We look over at Ty who is standing in the door way to his room. We walk over and go in first and he follows us in, closing the door. I sat down on Ty's bed, as Rocky leaned back on his desk and Ty stood by the door. "So has anything interesting come up today?" He raised an eyebrow towards Rocky and she nodded. "What did Gunther do now?" Rocky wasn't using any form of words, she used her body language and small gestures. When I looked at Rocky she was starring at me, her body was tense, her face was hard and she hid her first while she tried to look casual when she crossed her arms. "CeCe, did Gunther do?" I turned to Ty and sighed.

"Gunther tried to kiss me and convince me that he was the better guy. He was asking me questions about you, Rocky and Tinka; he kept asking like you guys betrayed him and I was a witness. When he asked me if I was still really close with your sister he flipped out, saying he was going to change that. Now all of this is getting to my head and I'm confused if what Gunther yelled is true or not." I now looked over at Rocky who was now looking anywhere but me, like the wall was more interesting.

"What did he say?" Ty looked over at Rocky but she just kept starring at the wall. "Rocky, I know you don't want to talk about what happened between you and..." He trailed off; I guess it was a touchy subject because Rocky gave a cold look to her brother.

"Don't forget, I wasn't the only one who fell into their grasp too. Now that Gunther knows something that we can't even figure out that just gives more of a chance of getting in more trouble with him." Now I'm even more confused.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell at the Blue siblings, now they have wide eyes at me. "If you think keeping things from me is helping it's not!" I look over at Rocky and yell. "You tell me not to worry but, how can I not worry if you won't tell me what the hell is going on? I don't know if you're safe or not; or if you even have things under control!" Rocky is in shock but pulls herself together and walks over to me, I'm on the verge of tears as she kneels in front of me.

"CeCe I'm so sorry, how about tonight I tell you what I think is going on and what Tinka might have to do with this but I'm not quite sure if this is right and I don't know if you're going to like my answers." I look at Ty and all I see is sympathy to his sister and I just nod hugging her. "CeCe I promise I'll tell you everything that's going on from now on but there are somethings I have to keep away from you tonight; they're personal things and I'm not quite ready to tell you.

"Okay," I sniffle, "just as long as I'm included in some way. I don't want to be the helpless girl in this situation." She holds me tighter and I burry my face into her neck, she smells nice.

"We better go to my room then." Rocky gets up with me in her arms and she turns to her brother. "We'll talk later about next week," she looks at me, "together in my room at 9. This is going to be a long talk."

Rocky's P.O.V.

"Can you please tell me what this maybe all about?" CeCe was sitting on my bed being really impatient as I grab a box from my closet. I carry it to the bed and sit next to her and open the box. "What is this?" I sigh.

"There's been something that I've been keeping from you and only Ty and Tinka know this about me. I was afraid that you would leave if I told you." CeCe took out a photo of me and Tinka holding each other then she took out a neckless that had two rings on it. "CeCe," she looked over at me, "I'm bisexual, I like girls and guys. Last year I dated Tinka for two months but I broke up with her." CeCe was in complete shock but she didn't run, I was thinking that she was going to yell at me but instead she hugged me. I was confused.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Like I said, I was afraid that you would leave if I told you. You're my best friend, I don't want to lose you." She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I would never leave you Rocky, I care way too much about you." She smiles. "So, um how was dating Tinka?" I cough a bit.

"Um... It was okay. Tinka's very nice and fun, in fact when she goes on a date she doesn't wear such over the top clothing. She's almost like she's not from the old country but she still talks like she is." CeCe kept starring at the pair of rings so I held it with her. "These were suppose to be promise rings but I never gave them to her." CeCe looked at me with a confused look.

"Why not?" I smiledlooking at the rings.

"The same reason why I broke up with her, I fell in love with someone else and I couldn't lie to her when she told me she loved me. It's strange though; we dated for two months and she tells me she loves me but, we never kissed."

"Really?" Not even once?" I shook my head.

"It never felt right to me, I just couldn't kiss her. There were times where we tried to but it just didn't feel like it was meant to be so we both had a mutual agreemet to break up." CeCe nodded her head, understanding what I had just said.

"Who did you fall in love with?"

"Um, that's for another day." She then crawled over to me and pushed me onto my bed, making me lay down with her on top of me. "CeCe, my dad is just outside." She didn't care apparently because she stayed where she was and used me as her pillow and bed at the same time. I looked at the time and it was only 5:30. I guess we could take a nap, "We'll talk more later okay CeCe, it's been a very eventful day... For both of us really." She nodded and kissed my cheek and fell asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead while thinking the four words I wanted to tell her"I'm not a pillow." nah nah I'm joking the four words I wanted to tell her were"I Love You CeCe!"

Part II will be up hopefully tomorrow)

PLEASE REVIEW :D


	6. Chapter 5: Sleep Over,Meeting, Con PtII

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Chapter 5: Sleep Over, Meeting, and Confessions? Part II

Rocky's P.O.V.

When I woke up I found CeCe looking through the box and she was looking at a picture. I leaned over, wrapping my arms around her while looking at the photo. It was a picture that was taken last summer, one of the best days of my life. It was a picture of me and CeCe; my brother had taken the picture without us knowing but it was a really nice photo. CeCe and I were at the beach that day and well the sun was setting so we both decided to watch it. I sat down on the sand as the waves gently hit me, CeCe sat on my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder. If you didn't know us and saw this picture you'd think we were dating. I looked at the other things she had pulled out of the box; the pictures between me and Tinka, the neckless, a few love notes from Tinka, then she found a few of my lyrics.

"Rocky," CeCe looked up at me, "what are these?" I chuckled a bit and looked over the lyrics.

"Looks like you found out another secret of mine," I took one of the papers from her, "I'm more than just a dancer, I love music and well I compose my own songs. I even sing but I don't know I'm that good." CeCe then looked over another song.

"Swag It Out?" I blushed a bit.

"Ya, Ty helped me out with that one. We both wanted something that was fun and well that's what we came up with." CeCe looked around my room and saw something in the corner of my room.

"You have a recording system?" I look over and nod.

"I haven't used it for a while now, I haven't really had any inspiration for a new song. Well that's good that is." She nodded and puts everything back in the box and I place my last song in it before she covers it. "Is there anything else that you may want to know?" I look at the clock and it's 7:45, "We've got a few more hours till Ty will be here." I see her stare at her hands and looks up towards the window.

"What do you think Gunther is going on about? He's been going around getting mad about everything now." I think for a while, I don't even have an exact answer for that and I've been trying my best to figure it out. I rub the back of my neck trying to figure out how to start it off, as CeCe looks at me, seeing I'm having trouble. "Please try your best to help me understand." I sigh.

"Well you see CeCe, I don't quite know either, neither does Ty. Although what we think is going on is that he's jealous of the fact that he can't have you I guess, then there's the fact that me and Ty dated his sister without him knowing, then the fact Gunther and Ty had a disagreement after we both dated his sister. Plus, before we were all even friends we were enemies; it was always the Blue's vs. the Hessenhefers. Tinka wanted it to all stop so she started hanging around Ty and well she came over a lot so then me and Tinka had gotten closer. We went out, broke up and then she started dating Ty then they broke up when Gunther almost found out. Gunther was alright with being friend with us but he always said he would never let him or his sister date any of us. He did good with him not dating a Blue but Tinka went out with both of us. Now that he knows he can't have you and that you're still close to me; a Blue, I guess he's just adding it to the 'Why I Hate The Blue Siblings' list. So all in total he's mad about his betrayal from his sister and the facts that he can't have what he wants. It's complicated and stupid but jealousy can lead to madness. It's sad but true, now Gunther is so driven that he may actually do something really stupid." CeCe looked at me worried, I guess she saw the fear in my eyes because she held onto me, like I was going to slip away from her.

"I'm scared Rocky, what if he tries to hurt you? I don't want you to get hurt Rocky." I held her close to me and rubbed her back.

"I'll try my best, Gunther can be very unpredictable." I looked at the clock and see that we've been talking for and hour now, wow time flys by when you're with the love of your life. "Well Ty should be here soon." I'm about to get up but I was stopped by a hand on my chest, I look down and see CeCe starring at me. "CeCe?" She pulls me down by my shirts collar, putting me on top of her as she lays back down on my bed. Her fiery red hair spreading out around her beautiful face, I'm mounted onto of her my long dark brown hair shielding our faces from the out side world, our face now only a few centimeters away. "Ce..." I'm cut off by her lips which graze against mine, she doesn't kiss me but she keeps grazing her lips on mine, barley touching but still touching in a way.

"Rocky, CeCe; open the door!" With that yell I jump off of CeCe and fall off my bed... onto the floor. I groan in pain and annoyance. CeCe looks down at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh Rocky are you okay?" I nod and yell.

"Ty the door is unlocked! You can just open the door yourself!" When Ty walks in he sees the position that I'm in and can't help but laugh.

"Did I interrupt something or did you just feel like falling off the bed?" I glare at him.

"Shut up." I sit up and rub the back of my head and lean against the side of the bed. "Okay well we all have a theory of why Gunther is so pissed off but now we have to figure out if he really is going to do what Tinka had texted me." I picked up my phone and gave it to CeCe.

"He's going to try and get into a fight with Rocky? Why you, you're a girl; why not Ty?" She asks confused. I shrug.

"I guess because of the incident when I helped you, I'm more of a guy than you think. Plus I am bisexual, when I was with Tinka I was obviously the guy of the relationship." Ty nodded in agreement.

"Another thing is me and Gunther tried to spare each other one day, Gunther lost miserably. He maybe good at arms wrestling and such but he's not good in an actual fight."

"Although I do think Gunther will have a trick up his sleeve, you see he has a temper problem and well he doesn't take any loses easy. Tinka has told and shown me Gunther's collection of knives, daggers, spears and swords from the old country. Now he has a new collection since he saw that World War I video in history class." CeCe then sat next to me and leaned into me, I guess she was scared of the new information.

"Are you saying he owns a few guns now?" Ty was actually really concerned now, weapons always scared him, he was even scared of a fake BB gun. All it really was, was a display that didn't fire or anything. I nod.

"Tinka said he owns a pistol and a shot gun, he has a silencer for the pistol and she's guessing if he loses the fight he'll bring it out but without the silencer."

"What's a silencer?" I turn to CeCe.

"It's something that can muffle the sound of the guns fire. A lot of hunters use it so they don't scare of the other animals that are close by."

"You don't think he'll use his pistol right?" Ty and I shrug our shoulders.

"We can only be careful and hope for the best."

"Why haven't you told your parents anything?" CeCe was really worried about us.

"Well the thought never really came to me." Of course Ty would lie about that, he had to much pride to ask for help. I roll my eyes at my brother.

"No you just have too much of a pride to ask for help; as for me I don't want my dad to get involved who knows what Gunther knows and who knows what he may say to may dad. Gunther knows that I'm bisexual for a fact and if he tells my dad... I'm going to get kicked out and I'll have no where to go." CeCe had now wrapped her arms around me and let me silently cry into her shoulder while Ty kneeled down in front of me.

"Look Rocky, even if that did happen, mom would fight for you to stay." I look at him, wiping away my tears.

"What if she loses? Where will I go then?" CeCe then kissed my cheek, making me turn to her. "Be lucky Ty locked the door and that it made me feel better." I give a small smile to her, she giggles.

"Rocky if she does lose then you can stay with me, my mom would love to help you out." I smiled, at least now I have a back up plan if I ever need it.

"Thanks at least now I have a back up plan but, I don't think I'm going to tell my dad. As far as I know Gunther won't do anything until he's pushed over his limit."

"Which he might have you do on purpose. Remember you said he had three strikes till you actually pound his face in; he's already got one strike. What if he tries something during the third strike?" Ty was right what's going to happen then.

"Then I'll have to deal with it. Here's what were going to do; me and Ty will be by CeCe's side for the rest of the school year and we'll do the best we can to protect her." I could feel the smile that was forming CeCe's face as she buries her face into my neck, holding me tightly. "Sound like a plan?" Ty agrees but all I can hear is the tiny whisper from the beautiful red head on my side.

"Thank you Rocky, thank you." I kiss the top of her head as she stays there. Ty looks over at me and smiles.

"You two are perfect for each other." I smile as Ty mouths the words so CeCe wouldn't hear.

"I know." I mouth back.

"Well I better leave you guys alone, I'm going to leave you two for an entire weekend of fun and relaxation. I have a feeling we're going to be real busy for the last weeks of school. Good night." CeCe and I look up and wave to Ty as he leaves the room while saying our g'nights and such.

"Come on lets go to sleep." I smile and she smiles back, we both get up and lay back into our... I mean my bed and start to drift to sleep.

"Rocky?"

"Hmmm?"

"Good night Rocks." I open my eyes and look at down at her beautiful brown eyes. She's laying on my and I have an arm around her, her head resting on my chest, her hand laying on my stomach, our legs tangled with the others; it was perfect.

"Good night Red." I kiss her forehead as she closes her eyes and for the first time in months, I'm able to sleep as happily as can be well after I watch the beautiful girl that is practically laying on me sleep for a while. Nothing could get any better than this, now all I gotta do is finally end this Gunther nonsense. I just hope nothing wrong happens while I'm doing that.

Well there's Part II, new chapter will be coming either tomorrow, the day after or in between :)

PLEASE REVIEW ;3


	7. Chapter 6: The Start Of A Fun Weekend

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Chapter 6: The Start of a Fun Weekend

Rocky's P.O.V.

Well after an eventful night; CeCe and I had gone out to just cruz around the city and find something to do. We've passed a few shops but found nothing to get that really interested us. It was a bit cold but CeCe still wore a neon pink tank top, a jean short shorts, and converse; as for me I wore a dark grey button up long sleeve, black despair skinny jeans and my white Nike high tops. Soon we're walking through the park and we stop to sit on a bench near the play ground where all the kids are playing. I looked at the two little girls who were playing and smile; they were cute. The two kids were running around and laughing; until the smallest one fell. She was on the verge of crying but the taller girl went over and comforted her friend holding her until things were okay and they started running off again. I looked over at CeCe who was also watching them, smiling towards them. I felt a bit bold for a moment and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and she looked over at me. My hand still cupping CeCe's cheek, while we both stared into each others eyes. Now that she knows I'm afraid of my small gestures and how she'll react to them. After a few minutes I mutter an apology and quickly remove my hand from her cheek and stare back at the kids playing sitting on the other side of the bench making sure there is a huge gap between me and CeCe. Gosh how much I hate love. Wait... That sounds good for a song. I immediately take out my iPhone and go to my notes and start typing down ideas. CeCe looks over at me and leans over a bit.

"What are you typing?" I look over at her and give a small smile.

"Just jotting down some ideas for a new song. It may actually be better than Swag It Out." I chuckle a bit and continue typing some things down soon enough I've got a good amount of ideas and put my phone away. Then we hear a large amount of screaming and clapping, so me and CeCe get up to see what the commotion is about. We see a large crowd and walk over and we see two groups having a dance battle. CeCe and I roll our eyes as we see the same moves again and again, there was no way a group was going to win if this kept going.

"You know I wanna just show these people how to freestyle, like seriously there is nothing new." CeCe said, while watching one group finish up the same routine, it wasn't a good one either.

"Hey! Aren't those two from Shake It Up! Chicago?" We both look to our right and see one of the dancers point us out. Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be good? "You guys here cause you think you guys are better?" Well yes but I wouldn't say it.

"No, were just heard the commotion and came to see what's going on. So, here we are." I explain, crossing my arms. Then all of them just kept yelling how we weren't good anyways and I looked over at CeCe who was giving me 'the look', we both had the same thought so I spoke for both of us. "Although, we would love to show you a lesson or two. You guys seem to need it." They all laughed forgetting that their having a dance off with each other.

"Please, what could you two possibly teach us?" One of the group members ask.

"Well I don't really know... Perhaps a new routine?" With that the crowd is totally in, saying their 'oh's' which I never truly understood.

"And what can you do?" I smirk.

"More than you think, my friend. More than you think, you see there are certain dances that I'm allowed to do on the show but out side of the show I know more that what you see." CeCe looks at me with a raised eye brow.

"Like what Rocky?" Out of no where Ty walks out of the crowd with some of the Shake It Up! dancers. "What are you guys doing here?" Ty looked at me.

"Rocky texted me saying that there was dance battle and that she had a feeling something may happen, she needed a few spotters to help her out." The other groups laughed.

"What it's not like she can break dance or she's a free runner." I smirked at them with my arms still crossed and CeCe gasped while Ty just kept laughing his ass off.

"Wait, Rocky you can?" CeCe yelled, that took the crowds attention and Ty nodded.

"We've been free runners since we first saw it back when she was seven, and the break dancing started for her when she saw me break dancing when she was eight so combine those together and you've got an amazing dancer." I walked in between both the groups and just looked between both of them, soon Ty and the other dancers came up and stood behind me; I looked over at CeCe and held my hand out, motioning her to come and join. As soon as she stood beside us I spoke.

"Well, wanna see what the Chicago Streets can give you?" The crowd roared and all I could do was laugh. "Alright, you guys better stay around cause we're about to Shake It Up!" As soon as the music started you can't believe how many people were shocked to find a 15 year old girl to be able to do perfect suicides, flares, back flips, front flips, wall runs and all that good stuff. I even did a few free running stunts with Ty which some how mixed with the huge dance routine and then out of all the craziness, CeCe ended up in my arms. I smiled down at her and she smiled back; I swear there are times where I think she likes me back but I'm probably imagining it. There's a glisten in her eyes and I can't help but wonder, does she feel something for me. I take her hand and pull her out of the crowd and back to the benches as the crowd screams for us. I guess we won but I didn't really listen because well I'm with CeCe and I just can't help but focus on her. This weekend has just started and it's already going great.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow beautiful?" I've been throwing in a bit of compliments here are there since last night; you'd think Rocky Blue has no charm right well guess what I've got better game than Ty when he's having an amazing day. Trust me we've tested it, it was an embarrassing day for him but a great one for me. CeCe blushed but kept walking with me.

"I just wanna stay home," she then looked at our still interlocked hands, "and be with you. I wanna cuddle into your side, watch a movie and just talk." I looked down when I felt her squeeze my hand, I bring it up and kiss the back of her hand while putting a finger under her chin and bringing it up so she could look into my eyes once more (wow we've been doing that a lot lately).

"I'd do anything you want Red and if that's what you want then we'll do it." I smile. "Now, do you want me to spend the night at your place or do you want to stay at my place again?" We sat on the bench and she leans into me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Lets stay at your place again, we usually stay at mine and I want to try something different." Before I could say anything Ty interrupts us.

"Well if you are you two are going to be home all by yourselves. I'll be at Deuce's house, mom is going to be at work all day and dad is booked at work so he'll be staying there for a while. You two can handle yourselves right?" He raises an eyebrow towards me mostly and I smile.

"Of course, we're not as irresponsible as you Ty." He sticks his tongue out and laughs, then says his goodbyes. I look down at my watch and see we've been out for almost the entire day. "So CeCe, you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starved actually. Where do you wanna go?"

"How about we go to a friends restaurant? I promised I'd go visit them anyways." CeCe nodded.

"It's not Deuce's uncles pizza place is it?" I laugh and shake my head.

"It's a whole lot better, trust me."

CeCe's P.O.V.

So last night I learned a lot more things about Rocky that I never knew like her passion for music, how she's bisexual, how she dated Tinka and that she loves someone. Then today I find out she is a total chick magnet with her free running and break dancing skills. You have no idea how many girls were checking her out when she was dancing, I pretty much gave all of them death glares. Now Rocky is giving me all these compliments and making all these gestures that's making it hard to resist her but, she's in love with someone and I'm pretty sure I'm not that person. Then again I may still have a chance with her, I mean I know she's bisexual so I have a chance to change her mind. Now with that great situation of us being alone all of tonight and tomorrow, I can maybe flirt with her and see how it goes.

"So where are we going?" We walk towards a building that had the sign that said: Da Kine: Great Food, Music, and Shops. "Da Kine, what kind of english is that?" Rocky laughs a bit.

"It's pidgin CeCe, these girls moved here from the Pacific. It's like slang over there but they actually rarely speak like that only for fun and when they go to visit some old friends." I nod as we walk in and immediately we are greeted.

"Rocky, hey!" I couldn't believe it, it was Nicole and Michelle. "It's been a while since you've came to visit. So what brings you here?" Nicole had put her arm around Michelle pulling her closer. I wish me and Rocky were like that.

"Well you see my friend CeCe here," Rocky then pulled me into a hug and kissed my temple, "is hungry and I wanted to treat her to one of the best restaurants in Chicago." They all laugh as Michelle moves out of Nicole's hold.

"Well then follow to your table and Nicole will bring your usual." Rocky nods as Michelle brings us to a booth in the corner of the restaurant, me and Rocky sit across from each other as we chat a bit before our food comes. Rocky smiles and leans over and whispers something into Michelle's ear, Michelle giggles a bit and walks away.

"What was that?" I question and Rocky just smirks at me. Soon enough Nicole comes by and sneaks something into Rocky's hand under the table. When Nicole leaves Rocky pulls out a beautiful white rose. "Is that for me?" Rocky nods and hands it to me.

"A beautiful girl deserves a beautiful white rose, don't you think?" I blush nodding. Gosh, if she keeps up with these compliments I'm going to attack her lips right now. I look down at the food and I wonder what it is. "If you're wondering what it is it's loco moco, it's rice, with meat; well vegetarian meat, sunny side up eggs covered with gravy." It smelled and looked amazing but I was kinda iffy about eating it until Rocky took her fork and took a bite. "It's amazing really CeCe, try it." I slowly took my fork and took some, slowly placing it into my mouth to find how great it tasted, it was like an orgasam in my mouth. No joke.

"Oh my god this is amazing!" We ate more and soon we were done with the food and Rocky was about to pay until Nicole declined the money, simply stating that it was on the house and that we should come visit again soon. We all agree and get up to leave after saying our fair wells.

"Now lets get back to the apartment and get some well deserved rest, our dance off really tired me out." I kiss Rocky's cheek as we continue walking home.

"As long as I get to sleep in your arms I'm all good with what we do." With that we both smirk, tonight and tomorrow will be very interesting. I'm going to make sure Rocky will remember this and I will make it worth it before we go back to school to deal with Gunther. My goal: Make Rocky happy and forget about Gunther for a while and try to get us to be an item.

PLEASE REVIEW ;3


	8. Chapter 7: Flirt It Up!

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Chapter 7: Flirt It Up!

Rocky's P.O.V.

As CeCe and I were walking back to the apartment I had a feeling things were going to change starting tonight; I was excited. I looked at CeCe and she looked amazing in the moon light, I stopped walking and she stopped as well as she realized that I had stopped.

"What's up Rocks?" She raised an eyebrow. Well she's been flirting a lot now a days; might as well turn on the 'Rocky Blue Charm'. I smiled my irresistible crooked smile and had put my hands in my pockets.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to watch your beautiful self." I know it's sounds like I'm talking like Ty but it works (no seriously it does). She blushed and twirled a red strand of her hair with her finger as she looked at the ground.

"Oh." That's all she could say and I slowly walked over to her and she looked up. Soon our faces were centimeters apart, CeCe had to look up in order to look into my eyes since I'm taller than her. "R-Rocky, what are you-" I cut her off when I rested my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me with my lips almost touching hers.

"Yes CeCe?" She swallowed hard and rested her hands on my chest. She was breathing hard and she kept trying to connect our lips but I kept pulling back, I wasn't done flirting just yet. I want her to flirt back like how she did at school. "I think we should continue home." I let her go and start walking again, taking a few steps ahead before stopping and looking back. "You coming CeCe?" I smirk when I see that she was in a complete daze but finally comes back to earth and runs up to catch up with me. I laugh a bit but wrap one arm around her as we continue walking. This might be easier than I thought, well I thought. It WAS easy until CeCe started to drag a finger down my spine slowly, gently, and lightly; it made me shiver.

"Not so tough now are ya?" I looked down at CeCe who had that smirk on her face. "If we're having a flirt off here I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're sexy."

"Please, I'll have you crawling into my bed, begging me to take you. Then again a beautiful girl like you I don't think you'd have to beg." I say winking, I smile when I see a blush creep onto her face. Ah, I still got it. We stop for a bit while we go up to my apartment, once we're through the door that's where the real fun begins. "So cutie what do you want to do?" I lean against the door as I watch her walk over to the couch and sit down.

"I want to show you a good time hottie." I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She nods and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Is this just a game or does she really like me? "You know Rocky, I've always thought you were beautiful; sexy even. I love how smart you are, how sweet, how talented, how beautiful." As she said these things she had walked over to me. I had pushed myself off the door and met her halfway; now were standing looking into each others eyes, my hands on her waist, her hands are wrapped around my neck, our bodies lightly pressed together. It was perfect. "I love you Rocky." I smile.

"Before I say anything to reply to that, let me say a few things." I'm about to pour my feelings out to her but first I had to ask. "First, do you really love me? Like more than a friend kind of way?" She nodded and kissed my cheek."

"If I wasn't would I be flirting this much? Would I really try that hard to get you to notice me, to spend time with you, to always want you around me." I chuckle a bit knowing that her confession was true.

"So what are you bisexual?" She nodded. "Okay well let me show you my response." Soon enough I'm leaning into her and capturing her lips between mine. Our lips move in sync as our hands have a mind of their own. My arms wrap fully around her waist, pulling her closer to me, one of CeCe's hands move up to my hair gripping it as the other is securely wrapped around my neck. She then pulls me towards the couch where she lies down pulling me on top of her. The kiss is slow, gentle and passionate and we can't pull away from it. Her hands are tangled in my hair, my hands are on both sides of her head holding me up while I am straddling her hips. I feel her tongue soon glide against my bottom lip begging for entrance and I open up for her tongue to battle mine for dominance. The kiss gets even more heated when I begin sucking on her tongue making her moan in ecstasy. Soon we pull away to breath and I move my lips to her neck. I search for her pulse point and when I do, I suck, bite and lick at it; hearing her moans grow louder and louder by each passing minute.

"Rocky," I then move to her throat, licking and sucking around her neck letting her moans guide me. Each time I do something right she moans louder. Soon she is squirming underneath me making me smirk against her skin. Only I can make her feel this way and I'm glad I can do that. This maybe my first time experiencing any of this but it all felt right and I wanted to make sure CeCe enjoyed every moment of this. "God, mhmm Rocky!" I knew she was turned on from this because well, I can feel her nipples against mine through my shirt. As much as I wanted to go that far with her tonight, I wanted to wait a bit longer. So I pulled away kissing her again. Soon she pushed me onto my back taking over. This time I was the one moaning.

"CeCe!" She had taken her my ear between her teeth and sucked on it. I felt like I was in heaven, I loved every moment of it. Soon she moved to my neck and went everywhere on my neck. I'm pretty sure she left a marks... everywhere on my neck. Although I didn't care, it felt so good. I wanted to feel her lips on mine again so I took her face in my hands and pulled her up and kissed her. My hands then traveled down to her waist again and held her tight. We could have stayed like that forever but we had to breath, we pulled apart breathing hard. Our eyes not leaving the others. As soon as I get my breathing under control I begin to pour my heart out. "CeCe, I've loved you for so long. After a few months we met my feelings grew more and more by every passing minute. Soon I was falling in love and I couldn't stop myself. Your just so intoxicating; you're my drug and I'm addicted to you. I love everything about you; your personality, your beauty, everything. You know me better than anyone else. I love you Cecelia Jones forever and always." She tears up and kisses me again, it was slow, soft and short. She pulled away and rested her forehead on mine.

"I love you too Raquel Blue." I smiled. Now I needed to make this official even if I already knew the answer.

"CeCe, would you be my girlfriend?" She giggled.

"Of course, I thought it would be quite clear by now." I chuckled.

"I know I just wanted it to be official, you know me." She nodded then pecked my lips. I looked at the time and saw it was almost midnight. Wow, how long were we making out for? Time does fly when you're having fun...with the one you love. "Come on lets go to bed and then we can continue this tomorrow." I smirk at her as she immediately gets up and runs to my bed room. I laugh and follow her, when I get to my room I already see her waiting for me under the covers. I walk over and get into bed with her and wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight babe, I love you." I whisper in her ear and I see her blush as I call her 'babe'. She cuddles closer to me and whispers back.

"Goodnight baby, I love you too." With that she kisses my lips and falls asleep. I stay up a bit longer thinking about today's events. I hung out with CeCe all day, I showed up two dance groups with CeCe there, I took her to see my two lesbian friends at their restaurant, gave CeCe a white rose while flirting with her at the same time, flirted with her all night, we admitted to each other how we loved each other, made out a lot, I asked her to be my girlfriend and now, she is sleeping beside me. Wow that's a lot in one day but so worth it. I look at CeCe one last time before I drift off to sleep dreaming about the beautiful red head laying beside me.

PLEASE REVIEW ;3

Sorry it took so long. I've been gone for a while to some places and I have been really busy this summer. I'll try getting another chapter up for this story and 'Another Romeo and Juliet' soon okay bye :D


	9. Chapter 8: Rocky's Got Game

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Chapter 8: Rocky's Got Game

Rocky's P.O.V.

I wake up and I see CeCe laying on top of me and I feel a bit confused at first but then I remember last nights events and smiled. We're dating each other and we made out for a long while before we both decided to go to bed. I didn't want to get up so I stayed where I was letting CeCe sleep. I mean I'm not complaining because well she's on top of me, when she wakes up who knows what ideas will pop into CeCe's head. Soon enough she starts to move around on top of me and her eyes slowly open. I hold her waist, rubbing her hip bone with my thumbs as I watch her. When she looks down at me I immediately kiss her forehead and smile.

"Morning baby." She smiles back and blushes, retreating her gaze and looks down at the position we're in. She seems confused for a moment and looks back at the place she fell asleep at and back to our position.

"How did I end up on top of you?" I shrug and look at her spot on the right side of the bed.

"I have no idea but I like it like this." I lean up and kiss her lips softly and she gently reply's as her hands slowly slithers up my body from my sides, up my neck and settles on my cheeks. This kiss wasn't the same as the kisses that we had shared the night before. It was slow and gentle with passion being filled into it. I pull her up to where she is no longer just laying on me and is now mounting me. As she sits on my stomach for a while I flip us over and lay her underneath me and I mount her and smile down at her. I kiss her lips, across her cheek, down her neck and back up to her lips. "You're so beautiful CeCe." I saw against her lips and pull back as soon as she tries to kiss me. Her fiery red hair is sprawled out, her beautiful eyes are giving me a gentle but intense stare, her lips are slightly parted and, her soft tan cheeks are rosy red. She was truly beautiful.

"Rocky..." CeCe could only whisper out my name. I kissed her lips again but this time running my tongue against her bottom lip and she gladly opens up for me to explore. Soon we're in a deep make out session with her hands tangled in my hair, my hands on either side of her head. Next thing I know her legs are tightly wrapped around my waist and her hips jerk up. I groan into our kiss and I can feel her smirk. If she's going to play dirty then so am I. I take her tongue into mine and start sucking it like it's a lollipop and grinned my hips into her and smirk when I feel her squirm and hear her moan out. I suck harder on her tongue and grinned harder into her. I want her to feel the greatest amount of pleasure as possible. I mean we are still in our cloths but hey this is still hot and amazing. She's moaning and grinding against me making things hotter and more intense. Soon I start moaning while I nibble on her tongue and we both stop all together. I get off of her and I lay next to her as we both try to regain normal breathing patterns. "God, that was amazing babe." I smirk.

"I know and we weren't even having sex." She giggles.

"I think if we ever have sex, it will be worse. We would have to worry about the neighbors hearing us." I chuckle and agree. I soon get up and start walking towards the bathroom.

"You want anything specific for breakfast?" I say before leaving the door.

"Yes," I look back as I stand in the door way, "you Rockstar." I chuckle.

"Sorry Red but I'm not on the menu today. Although I think you are; you don't mind if I... _eat you out_... do you baby?" I say teasingly and smirk when I see a blush crawl it's way onto her cheeks.

"You're such a flirt Rocks." I walk back over and peck her lips.

"Yes, yes I am." I smile and walk back to the door and towards the restroom to wash my face.

CeCe's P.O.V.

Who knew Rocky had game? Who knew Rocky could be so sexual? Who knew Rocky was this _sexy_? I mean I knew she was but god I was so turned on during that make out session. She just takes my breath away not just by how she touches me but just her beauty itself. I never noticed it until now but Rocky actually looked sexy in the morning. Her hair would be slightly poofy her, her eyes slightly droopy and she always has that slight smirk on her face. I loved how she could look so intimidating and sexy but be so gentle and sweet. I get out of bed and walk out and see that Rocky had gotten out of the restroom already and I make my way towards it. I walk in and quickly turn on the sink to wash my face. Once I'm done I look into the mirror and she the large hickey that Rocky had left me from last night. I smile as I remember what had happened the night before. I'm dating Rocky; I'm dating Raquel Blue and I couldn't be any happier. I turn off the sink and walk out towards the living room and I can hear Rocky cooking. I walk into the kitchen and see her making eggs and bacon along with waffles. Oh my gosh I love waffles. I walk over and sit on the counter and watch her cook. I see her glance up and me and smile. I smile back and she goes back to cooking.

"So what do you have planned for today Rocky?" Usually Rocky has something planned out for us to do and well being me I'm curious on what we are going to do.

"Actually I don't have anything planned for today." Both of my eyebrows are raised and my mouth is gapping.

"Raquel Blue has nothing planned? No karate lessons, no interviews, no meetings, no babysitting job?" She laughs.

"Today's sunday CeCe it's my day off remember? I usually have to do at least one thing but not today. So I was hoping if I could just spend sometime with my girlfriend." I smile as she looks at me.

"Trust me your girlfriend would love to spend as much time with you as possible." I lean over and peck her lips and pull back so she can transfer all the food in the pans onto plates. Once she's done she places the plates on the table and walks back over to me. I look at her confused as she stands between my legs until she grabs hold of my ass and carries me to the table. "Since when were you so strong?" She gently sits me into my chair as she laughs.

"You need muscles to break dance and free run CeCe." I then start to look at her arms and see that they are well built. They're not like huge or anything but they were perfectly shaped. They weren't huge but they weren't skinny either. They were perfect, my eyes started to travel down but I couldn't see if she had abs or not. "Yes CeCe I have abs." I look back up at her face and see her smile as she chews her food. I blush and start eating myself. We sat in silence eating but it wasn't like an awkward silence it was a comforting silence. I liked it. Although I really want to see her abs. I mean I've seen them before but I'm never actually _looked_ at them. "What?" I put my attention back to Rocky and she has an eyebrow raised at me.

"What?" She chuckles and takes another bite of her waffles then swallows.

"You were starring at me with that face when you either think of your crush in a sexual way, naked or you're eye raping them." I smile.

"Well you are my girlfriend and you are sexy so of course I'll be thinking of you in that kind of way. Plus I really want to see your abs." I confess and she smirks.

"Sorry CeCe but you're going to have to work in order to stare at my abs." She smirks at me and gets up and puts her plate in the sink and walks into the living room. I watch her ass as she walks out and I get up putting my plate into the sink and follow her. I see her sitting in front of the t.v. watching this dance competition and well she almost acts like... Ty. Usually she's a bit uptight and such but right now what I see; I see a relaxed, chilled out Rocky that I have never seen before. When I look back to her eyes I see them starring back at me. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to join me cutie." She smiles that irresistible crooked smile and I can't help but blush and nod. I walk over and sit next to her cuddling into her side as she wraps an arm around my shoulders. I then notice that she had changed her cloths. She wore a white v-neck, red skinny jeans and yellow high-tops, with a filipino 'MP' snap back. I looked at her confused; why was she dressed liked that. Soon her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?" I could hear a females voice on the other end of the phone, it was very familiar but I couldn't quite tell. "Sure we'll be there soon. Alright bye." With that Rocky hung up and got up.

"Where are we going?" She looked for her apartment keys and put them in her jeans pockets along with her duck tape made wallet (I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who made it) and her phone.

"We're going to Nicole's house, I got a text a few minutes ago from Ty saying that there was going to be a Manny Paquiao fight later. So I texted Nicole and asked if she was watching it and she invited us to come and watch." So that's what 'MP' meant. I wasn't a big fan of boxing although I've never watched it in the first place either so makes sense.

"I never knew you liked boxing." She chuckled as I got up and followed her out the door.

"I only like it when Manny if fighting. He's so good and I was only introduced to it when I visited Nicole one day." I nod and we continue walking for a little bit longer until we reach a large house almost like a mansion. Before we even reach the door we are met by Nicole and Michelle.

"Rocky! CeCe! Nice for you guys to come, come in." Wow, Nicole was very welcoming. Rocky and I both walk in saying our thank you's and took off our shoes where everyone else had put theres. I guess it was a sign of respect in the filipino community, good thing Rocky is here because it looked like she knew, if she wasn't here I wouldn't know what to do. When we reached the living room we met all of Nicole's relatives and friends, we even met a few of Michelle's as well. When we say Ty and Deuce we sat next to them as Nicole and Michelle stood.

"You know there's room next to us if you want to sit down." I say towards Nicole and Michelle. They both smile.

"No it's alright you're our guests and we will be making sure you are comfortable and enjoying things. Besides when it's a Manny Paquiao fight we don't really like sitting down. Especially since we're filipino ourselves we take pride in a fellow filipino." I nod and smile saying thank you and back at the screen. A few rounds into the fight and we could all already see that Manny PAC-Man was winning and that all Bradley was doing was running away and hiding and everyone was really happy. Ty was yelling his head off and Rocky was calm and just held me. I actually enjoyed watching and based on Manny's reputation and the fight I thought he was going to win. Although by the end of the fight and the judges were making their choices everyone was becoming confused and a bit mad. It was obvious that Manny had won but Bradley had won instead. Everyone was upset because everyone could tell it was either rigged or just a total bogus decision by the last judge but no one could do anything about it. Although it didn't stop the discussions with everyone.

"Bradley didn't deserve the title! If you saw the scoring you could see that clearly Manny won the fight." Ty started.

"They were judging it by the last three rounds." Rocky had informed.

"Yeah but still in the last three fights Manny won the last two. Then in total he won 11 rounds and Bradley won only one of 12 rounds. Then again his wife didn't seem so supportive of the win."

"Manny's family was supportive, even Manny seemed so humble about it. Although everyone said that Manny should have won." Rocky laughed. "No one is happy with Bradley; I would be much more supportive if I saw that he really fought for the title but I didn't see that. I saw mostly hugging from the guy." We all nodded in agreement. Rocky looked at me and smiled. "Well me and CeCe better get going. We have dinner plans tonight." I looked at her confused.

"We do?" She nods and takes my hand and winks at me. "Oh yeah sorry guys we'll see you tomorrow at school alright?" They all nodded but only Nicole and Michelle were smirking at us. Oh we were going to hear something from them later.

"Here we'll walk you guys to the door." Nicole says and we all walk over to the front. As me and Rocky put on our shoes they laughed.

"Ho, Raquel's got some game huh?" Michelle teases. I blush and hide my face into Rocky's side. Rocky chuckles.

"Michelle you're making my girl blush." They all laugh except for me who is just blushing harder.

"Well you better get going before your girl gets any redder." Rocky chuckles and nods.

"See'ya!" Rocky yells as we leave while Michelle and Nicole say their goodbyes but I couldn't help but hear Nicole say.

"Rocky's got game!" It's true... she does got game and I love that she's all mine.

PLEASE REVIEW ;3

Sorry that it took a while been real busy XP I got work too so ya


	10. Chapter 9: Should I Be Worried?

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Chapter 9: Should I Be Worried?

Rocky's P.O.V.

"CeCe come on!" I yell as I sit on the windowsill waiting for my girlfriend. I've been sitting here starring at the sky for 20 minutes already and she still isn't ready. She's taking longer than she usually does. I look at my watch and see that it's 7:25. Finally five minutes later I finally hear her door from her room close.

"I didn't take that long Rocky." I hear her giggle and I look at her about to make a remark about her taking so long until... I see what she's wearing. My jaw drops as I run my eyes up and down her body taking in every bit of her. "Babe," I look up back at her eyes and she smirks, "my eyes are up here." I blush a bit and just get up grabbing my binder and walking over to her putting a hand on her waist. I look into her eyes and smile as I look at her outfit. She's wearing a red tub top and a black fluffy skirt with leggings while wearing white boots. Her hair was straightened and fell over her shoulders perfectly and I couldn't help but kiss the showing skin. "We should go to school." I look up and see her smiling at me and I nod then kiss her lips. It's short but gentle, I pull away and wrap my around her.

"Lets get going." I smile and she smiles back grabbing her bag off the couch and we both start walking out the door and to the school. Now I sigh knowing I would now have to deal with Gunther this week. CeCe shifts and grabs hold of my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"Are you okay?" I nod and hold her tighter.

"I'm okay I just can't help but think how today is going to go. We have to deal with Gunther again and I know he's going to try AT LEAST something today."

"Don't worry if anything happens today," CeCe leans over and kisses my cheek, "we'll deal with it together okay?" I smile and kiss her lips and pull away. "I love you Rocky and we will go through this together." I nod and we continue to walk to school saying hi everyone and a while to familiar people and soon we're at school by our lockers. I lean against my locker putting my hands in my pockets of my grey skinny jeans, letting my black Adidas high tops rest against my locker and floor. My white Diamond brand shirt ruffling up a bit, my long dark brown curly hair flow down my face and shoulders, as I wear my black Hundred's brand snap back. My binder is under my arm as I wait for CeCe to grab her things and I spot Ty walking up to us.

"Hey sis!" I nod to him and we do our handshake that we usually don't do unless we're at home but hey things are different now. "I see you've got your swagger back." I laugh and grab the flap of my hat and adjust it a bit.

"Yawp but only because I've finally got my girl." I hear CeCe close her locker and feel her kiss my cheek and lean against my body. I pull a hand out of my pocket and I wrap an arm around her. Ty smiles and hugs us.

"When did this happen?" My brother asks as he pulls away and I smile at him then down at CeCe.

"Saturday night." He nods understanding and then says he has to go once he spots a girl he seems interested in and quickly follows her. I look down at CeCe who I find starring at me with this look that says: 'I'm in love'. I peck her nose and pull her to her next class but I can't help but feel like someone was watching us. Although I ignored it and continued walking with her to our homeroom. Once we sit down (Well actually I'm sitting down on a chair and CeCe is pretty much straddling me) Nicole and Michelle walked over to us smiling. Nicole took a seat in front of us as Michelle took a seat on Nicole's lap; not like how CeCe was sitting on my but I wasn't complaining I would take small glances down but then CeCe would flick my ear telling me to behave.

"So..." Nicole started.

"You want to know how things are going between me and CeCe don't you?" I look at Nicole knowingly, I laugh when I see her nod. "We've been great but I now understand how you feel when your girl tells you to 'behave'." Soon CeCe is looking at me curiously and Michelle is... Let's just say that Nicole maybe in trouble later.

"Really?" She laughs uncomfortably as she shifts in her chair trying to hide from her girlfriends glare. "So whens our next guys night out?" Nicole says trying to change the subject before Michelle starts to verbally abuse her. I think about it and notice there hasn't been a guys night out for weeks. Guys night out consists of Nicole, Deuce, my brother Ty and I going out to either Crusty's, the bowling ally or just hanging out somewhere without our girlfriends. Usually at those times we're all carless and sometimes reckless but we don't drink... all the time. I shrug.

"Maybe after this week, we all really need one anyways it's been a really long while since we've had one." She nodded in agreement and rested her head on Michelle's shoulder.

"Hey CeCe how about we hang out with Dina and that girl that Ty is dating when they go to their 'Guys night out' thing. It would be fun." CeCe smiles and nods in agreement. I can't help but smile at how happy CeCe has been; since the whole Gunther thing she's been a bit depressed lately. I hold her closer to me and kiss her shoulder and she giggles. "You two are just so cute!" We both look over at Michelle who is just smiling at us forgetting what Nicole had told me. Although good moments are always ruined some how and my some how is Gunther Hessenhefer.

"I see we have another couple of dykes." I see Nicole about to get up but Michelle kept her down but it didn't stop the enraged look from showing from both of the filipinos.

"Why don't you just leave us alone Gunther? I don't like you okay get that through your thick betwinkled head!" CeCe yelled as she got off my lap, fixed herself and got in Gunther's face. "I'm happy with Rocky and I am bisexual get that straight before you assume things you asshole!" Soon I get up and step in between Gunther and my girlfriend and glare at him.

"You heard her Gunther," He looks back into my eye with rage while I smirk at him, "get lost. She likes me not you and you're probably thinking I did something to fall for me right?" He nods and crosses his arms.

"Of course I do. What did you do hypnotize her? Force her to date you? I mean seriously why would she date you? Why would she want to become a dyke?" At this point I didn't know what was happening and well I hear a loud snap. Next thing I know I see Gunther holding his now reddening cheek as he looks at someone with disbelief. I look to my right and I see CeCe fuming with anger. CeCe just bitch slapped Gunther.

"Don't you ever assuming anything like that ever again. I love Rocky and I'm the one who has been flirting with her, I've been the one trying to get her to like me! If you call ANY of a dyke ever again I will make sure that this slap will turn into a fist. Got that Hessenhefer!" Gunther nodded and just got up and walked towards the door but before he does I make sure I put in a message for him myself.

"Oh and Gunther," he looks back at me, "she's mine and be lucky I'm not making this a strike two." His face goes back into rage and storms out. I sigh and wrap an arm around CeCe as she holds onto me tightly. "This is going to be a long week," I look back at Michelle and Nicole, "don't you think?" Nicole nods.

"Rocky, if you need any help don't be afraid to ask us." They both smile at me and I smile back.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I look down at CeCe and I see her relaxing a bit. "I love you CeCe, I promise I won't let him near you." She smiles and kisses me and I kiss her back. Deepening it and slipping my tongue into her mouth... So point is: We're making out in class not really caring if the teacher walks in. Although I just can't help but worry about what is going to happen this week but I'll worry about that later tonight.

Gunther's P.O.V.

I stood there outside of the classroom just watching them kiss. How disgusting, is this what Rocky and my sister did? Did they kiss? Did they do more than that? No I can't have Rocky taint the minds of more girls; she may have gotten my sister and CeCe to be like her but I will not let this spread even further. I look at the other two 'mistakes' and see them smiling at the sight. Great live porn for them I guess. I scoff and smirk. They will never know what hit them. Now where is Ty and Deuce... I need to send a little message to my dear old friend Rocky Blue.

PLEASE REVIEW ;3


	11. Chapter 10: Strike 2

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Chapter 10: Strike Two

Rocky's P.O.V.

"Babe what took you so long?" I ask my girlfriend as she reaches me and begins to unlock her locker. She giggles and pecks my lips before she opens her locker to put her books in.

"Sorry baby I was held back in class, Ms. Blabber wouldn't let me leave for some reason." As she was putting her books away I moved from my leaning position to stand behind her to wrap my arms around her waist. I buried my face into her neck and lightly kissed it earning a giggle from my girl. "Rocky stop not here." I chuckle and kiss her cheek and stop my kissing assault but continue holding her tightly and gently in my arms. After a minute she's done and we're standing there waiting for my brother and Deuce but there is no sign of them.

"Where are they? They said they'd meet us here so we could go home." We started to walk around the school trying to find them but found nothing. We've even tried calling their cell phones but they just go straight to voice mail. We were getting worried because we've been looking for 20 minutes now and there was still no sign of them.

"They couldn't have disappeared out of no where, that's not like them. They'd at least tell us something." I nod and we turn the corner. We find someone but sadly it's neither of the people we were looking for. In fact it's my ex-girlfriend; Tinka but she did have a class with Deuce before school ended maybe she knows where we could find them.

"Hey Tinka." I smile at her kindly as I greet her, CeCe on the other hand isn't as kind and doesn't even greet her. I hold CeCe's hand to reassure her and she smiles at me leaning onto my side.

"Hello Rocky, CeCe. What are you doing here so late?" She says as she continues putting her things away into her locker.

"We're looking for my brother and Deuce. Have you seen them?" Tinka then raises and eyebrow and fully turns to us.

"You mean you haven't seen them either?" CeCe and I look at each other curiously then back at Tinka.

"Wait, you haven't seen them today?" Tinka shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I haven't seen Gunther since we left the apartment either. I've been looking for him all day but he just disappeared." The new information made me think. Is it just a coincidence that Gunther, Ty and Deuce were missing? I don't think so, somethings up. "I know that look Rocky, what are you thinking now?"

"The boys are all missing, Gunther hates us if you put it together you would see that something is wrong with the picture." Tinka got up in CeCe's face and well they're pretty much sending death glares to each other.

"Well looks like being Rocky's girlfriend has it's props right? Getting a little smarter CeCe?" I pull my girlfriend and ex-girlfriend away from each other and look at CeCe with a scolding look. She drops her head but I lift it back up and kiss her lips making sure she knows she's forgiven and finally I look over at Tinka.

"Look Tinka I know you're my ex and all but please respect my girlfriend. You're still my good friend but I would appreciate it if you would at least try to make things work between all of us. I don't want to lose another friend because she's jealous of my best friend who is now my girlfriend." She sighs and nods.

"Okay fine, I will calm down," she looks over at CeCe, "I'm sorry." They both smile at each other and hug.

"I'm sorry too." I smile at the scene, my ex and my current girlfriend are getting along. A weird thing but I'm happy with it.

"Okay we're done with the mushy stuff; now we have to find the boys." We all agreed and started walking towards the only place we haven't looked. The back of the school; no one really goes there unless: 1. You're beating the crap out of someone, 2. You're doing drugs, 3. Having sex, 4. Killing someone; I'm pretty sure if the boys are there it isn't 2, 3 or 4. I'm a bit worried though if they are there and they did beat someone up who were the ones getting beat up? Gunther can't fight and it would have been an unfair fight; it would have been Gunther vs. Ty _and_ Deuce unless Gunther got someone else to do it. Once we got there I was afraid of what we'd see but judging by how CeCe and Tinka gasped as they saw the scene before me it was bad. When I turned the corner to the back I saw both my brother and my best guy friend, laying on the ground bruised up and bleeding. CeCe ran up and looked over Deuce as I walked over to Ty. They were both in horrible condition. My brother looked like he was beaten to at least an inch of his life but thankfully he was still breathing with a slight pulse.

"Rocky, who would do this to them?" I looked up and saw a piece of paper, I grabbed it and read it carefully. "What's that?" I finished and handed it to her as I told Tinka to call 911.

"A note from Gunther or his warning I guess." CeCe had started to read it out loud.

"Do you now see what I am capable of Rocky? Do you want more people to get hurt all because of you? Just hand over CeCe and things will go back to normal, _CeCe_ will be normal. She'll be with an amazing guy who will shower her with gifts and love. Not your sick and twisted illness as a _dyke_. This is your warning Blue don't make things worse." She then folded it up and kept it in her pocket and walked over to me.

"Why are you saving it?" I wrapped an arm around her and let her rest her head on my shoulder.

"So then if I ever need to show this to the police I will. These are pretty much death threats Rocky and if this thing goes to far and we can actually turn him into the police I won't be afraid or even hesitate to show this to them." I smiled and kissed her lips holding her even closer.

"Awww, my baby is getting smarter everyday." She giggles and hugs me.

"Only because you make me want to work hard." Soon we heard the sound of an ambulance and saw the paramedics come by to take Ty and Deuce to the hospital. I almost forgot why were here in the first place but then my mind went straight to Gunther. I need to find him and give him a piece of my mind. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw him, he was watching us with two other people with him, it looked like people Deuce would call for a help. I started walking towards them but then I looked at Ty and Deuce and I knew I shouldn't confront him with his 'friends' there with him. Although it looks like he was walking towards us without the two extras so I took hold of CeCe and pulled her with me while following Tinka to the ambulance.

"Tinka go with CeCe to the hospital with the guys. I need to do something. I'll meet you guys there." Tinka nodded and got into the back while holding a hand out for CeCe to grab so she could help her get in.

"Rocky are you gonna be okay?" I nod and kiss her lips before she takes Tinka's hand and gets pulled in as they start driving off to the hospital. Once I turn around I am met but a stupid smirking, blonde, blue eyed, foreign boy.

"So what did you think of my note?" I smiled sarcastically and soon enough Gunther is on the ground covering his mouth as blood was flowing out. I had just punched him _hard _on the mouth and well my fist is a bit bloody from the impact but I was going to be okay. I'm not quite sure about Gunther though.

"What do you think?" I spat in anger and walked over and grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head up. "This is strike two Hessenhefer, one more and there will be more than just a punch to the mouth. I know you got people to beat up Ty and Deuce, you can't even defend yourself! If _you_ know what's good for you then _you_better stop all this nonsense!" I yell into his face until he spit onto my face and soon I kick him in his face and walk away; catching a cab to the hospital. On they way to the hospital I clean myself up and once I get there Ty and Deuce are already in their rooms which they are sharing. CeCe, Tinka and I all sit there waiting for me, CeCe's and Deuce's parents to show up.

Gunther's P.O.V."

"This isn't the end Raquel Blue!" I yell after her as she started to walk away. Once she was out of sight I had laughed. "In fact, this is only the beginning." I heard a few guys walk up and they helped me up.

"What's next boss?" I smile.

"We start planning for the big day boys. When the time comes we'll be the saviors of this school." I start laughing cynical kind of laugh and start walking to my new favorite place with them following me. _Soon CeCe, you will be mine and Rocky won't do anything to stop our love, she will no longer have control over you. You will finally be my CeCe, you will be saved.__  
_

__**SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG BUT I'VE GOT A FEW THINGS TO DO BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS AND I'VE GOT ABOUT 3 WEEKS TILL SCHOOL STARTS SO SORRY**

PLEASE REVIEW ;3


	12. Chapter 11: Time At The Hospital

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Chapter 11: Time at the Hospital

Rocky's P.O.V.

We waited for about 15 minutes and finally our parents showed up. When they saw how Ty and Deuce looked they started to cry except for Deuce's dad who seemed to be more and more enraged by every passing second; if I said minute it would have been an understatement. They were both in critical conditions; both had broken ribs, dislocated joints, horrible bruises all over their bodies, cuts, and they were sadly in a state of mind where they just couldn't wake up. That's right, what Gunther and his goons did put them both into comas and I was infuriated. As I watched both my mother and father weep and cry over my brothers week and battered up body, my body tensed. My grip on the arms of the chair I was sitting on grew stronger, my muscles tightened, my teeth grinned against each other, my jaw was clenched and, if you looked into my eyes you would see the rage, pain and sorrow that was growing immensely. Soon I was almost like Deuce's father; ready to seek revenge and wreak havoc on whoever had done this to the family member and friend. I guess CeCe was able to feel the tension because she slowly inched her hand onto mine, intertwining our fingers together, gently rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand almost afraid of me snapping.

"Rocky..." She whispered, I heard the fear, I hear the sadness and it broke me. I looked over at her and looked deeply into her eyes, I saw the worry, the sadness, the fear. Looking into her eyes and hearing her voice made me realize how terrifying I can be and how I didn't want to be that in her eyes. I felt my body relax, all the anger diminish as all I could think about was being the sweet loving girl for CeCe, not this... Monster of such anger and hate. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear up my fogged up mind.

"I'm sorry CeCe," I open my eyes and look up at her face, looking straight into her eyes, "I was just angry. I'm sorry if I scared you." All she could do was nod and look down and I couldn't help but frown. Am I really that bad when I'm angry? Do I scare her _that_ much? "CeCe?" She just slipped her hand away and walked over to my brothers bed side and starred at him, tears flowing down her eyes and began to weep along with my parents. I usually never cry because it's hard and rare for me to; but with all this built up emotion, plus what happened to my brother, plus what just happened between me and CeCe pushed me over my limit. Although I wasn't planning on breaking down in front of everyone and letting everyone see me so venerable and scared. So I got up and quickly walked out, down the halls of the hospital and outside and sat on the bench. It was almost dark out and I had my head down; no one could see my tears as I hid it behind my hair and the darkness outside. Soon I was curled up on the bench, my knees up to my chest, my arms wrapped around myself as I continue to cry. It's been so long since I've cried, I've forgotten what it's like. I've forgotten what it's like to feel such horrible misery and pain. I've forgotten how badly my heart would ace, how weak I'd feel; I had forgotten all of it. I don't know how long I've stayed out here crying but I'm pretty sure it was a long time. There was now only the light shown from the inside of the hospital and the half filled moon. I was crying so much that I never noticed that someone had followed me outside and just watched me from the entrance and had sat next to me as I changed into this curled up position. I didn't look up at whoever was there but I could feel their presence as I calmed down a bit. "What do you want?" I asked to the person next to me.

"I can't check on a friend?" I look up and find Tinka, starring at me with the same look when we dated. I remember when I would go to her house crying because of problems within my family that no one knew about; I haven't even told CeCe about it. She would always hold me when I was broken and I would do the same for her when she was broken. I sigh and get out of my curled up position and shove my hands into my pockets and lean back, my legs fully extended just starring at the ground.

"No you can." I respond not really wanting to talk, I just wish none of this ever happened although if none of this had happened Cece wouldn't be my girlfriend but then again CeCe wouldn't have been afraid of me if it wasn't for Gunther's actions. Everything was just fucked up and I couldn't help but also blame myself for where we were. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did with things and I let my anger get the best of me.

"Don't blame yourself for any of this Rocky," I look up at Tinka and see her still starring at me with the same eyes; filled with love and care, "it's not your fault for what has happened today." I sigh.

"But none of us would be here if it wasn't for my reaction to everything. It shouldn't have been like this." I felt her scoot closer to me and I then scooted to the other side of the bench as far away from her as possible. "Tink, we maybe friends and I said that we were okay but I think it would be best if we kept a certain distance." She still scooted even closer to me.

"Why?" Her hand started to slowly creep onto my knee and I immediately moved it off and I saw the frown form on her face. "Rocky what's wrong?" I quickly stand up and get a good distance between me and Tinka.

"I'm dating CeCe, Tinka... I love her not you." I say calmly but I guess she wasn't happy with what I had said.

"Yes but where is she right now? When you are in need of someone to cry on, when you are in need of someone to hold? Where is she right now?" I look back at the doors of the hospital but my face is turned back to Tinka. "I'm the one who followed you out here, I'm the one that came after you and knew what you needed. I'll always be here for you." The next thing surprised me.

CeCe's P.O.V.

As I sat next to Ty's bed I watched as Rocky sat there for a minute or two and quickly get up and leave. I should have gone after her but I couldn't move, I was paralyzed from what I did and what has happened today. I was over whelmed and quite frankly I am afraid of Rocky. When she gets mad she has this crazed look in her eyes, she has this tension that runs through her body and it seems like she may snap at any moment and at anyone. I was afraid to go after her to see what was going to happen if I confronted her or even comforted her. I knew she thought I wouldn't notice but I did; she had blood stains on her shoes, and I could see a bit of blood on her shirt and her hand had a few cuts from punching something. A few minutes after Rocky left, Tinka left.

"Where are you going Tinka?" She stopped at the door and didn't look back at me, she kept starring down the hall.

"I'm going to go to the restroom." With that she left and I was pretty sure she went after Rocky. Now you're probably thinking why didn't I go after her when I knew that she still likes Rocky. Well I trust my girlfriend to not do anything with her but something in my gut was telling me other wise. It was telling me that she was in state of thinking straight. So ten minutes after she left I followed and I stopped by the wall before the entrance. I had the perfect view of Rocky and Tinka. Rocky was crying and Tinka didn't do anything until Rocky had calmed down. They started talking. Why was I worrying too much they were just friends, Tinka won't do anything. I was about to turn back to the room until I saw Tinka scoot closer to Rocky. Rocky tried her best to keep a distance between them but Tinka just kept moving closer but the thing that pissed me off was at the end. That's when I started to walk out.

Rocky's P.O.V.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Oh my fucking shit! I'm so fucking fucked!

**PLEASE REVIEW ;3**


	13. Chapter 12: Oh No

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Chapter 12: Oh no...

Rocky's P.O.V.

"Baby, it's not what it looks like." I was freaking out, the look that CeCe has on shows the complete rage in her eyes and I'm pretty sure she will KILL both me AND Tinka. You see what had happened was; Tinka apparently still loves me and is trying her hardest to convince me to date her again. In the end I knew I should have just left after she kept scooting closer to me but being a friend I tried to reason with her. Although, she didn't want to hear it so instead Tinka forced me against the wall, pushing her right hand up my shirt, placing her left hand on my right cheek to keep me from pulling away from her forceful kiss, shoving her tongue in my mouth in the process. Note to self: Get a huge bottle of mouth wash.

"Oh I know! Tinka here," CeCe gestured to, "was kissing you," she pointed a finger towards me, "with her hand roaming freely under your shirt!"

"Okay I guess it is what it looks like but it's not what you think is going on babe." She walked over to me and grabbed me by the shirt and she... kissed me... Wait what? She's mad at me! Why is she kissing me? Although I didn't complain I immediately kissed back and held her waist pulling her body close to mine not wanting to let go, in fear that she is just going to break up with me after this. As if she was saying it was our final kiss before we break up. With that thought in my mind, I depend the kiss pouring all the passion I had in my body and all the love I felt for her. When we pull away and try to catch our breath. "But I thought you were..." I was silenced by another kiss.

"I am but not at you." I smile and let her go to let her... Do what she wants unless a fight starts to rise, which it most likely will... This should be interesting. "Now," she turns sharply to Tinka, "I'm gonna beat the shit outta you!" Tinka's eyes widened but she stayed put and actually argued back.

"Well where were you when your girlfriend needed you!" I went over to CeCe and kissed her neck showing her that it was fine that she didn't come after me.

"I know when Rocky wants to talk and when she needs me to be there. These wasn't those times where she wants someone here for her. She wanted to be alone Tinka not have someone come after her!" Tinka scoffed.

"Then why would she talk to me after she stopped crying." I cringed, I didn't even want to talk but my kind nature doesn't let me ignore people.

"Rocky is the type of person who doesn't ignore someone unless she has to. You're her close friend of course she'll talk to you! Well at least I think you still are." She turned to me and I sadly shook my head. "Or not." Tinka had turned to me with sad eyes and nodded.

"Fine... But I'm telling you one day... Rocky will be mine again then you could be with Gunther. That's right CeCe you belong with Gunther like belong with Rocky." That enraged both of us, yes we belong with them as the same with the other which is pretty much NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!

"Trust me Tinka that is NEVER going to happen. Cause it will be over my dead body that you will be with Rocky."

"Oh you have no idea how true that statement can be CeCe." With that said my protective self got in front of CeCe.

"You'd have to kil me in order to kill CeCe; if she dies so do I."

"Rocky why would you die for the worthless bitch! She is nothing compared to me!" I scoff.

"In your eyes that maybe but in my eyes she is worth getting killed for!"

"You will regret your decision Rocky. You would have had time to save your.." she looked behind me, to CeCe. "Girlfriend by now." With that said she walked off and away from the hospital. I turned around and held CeCe's shivering body as the threat sunk in for both of us.

"Is she really going to kill me?" I held her tightly and shook my head.

"I won't let that happen. I will not let them touch you or even better I will not let them near you in anyway. I promise you CeCe."

Gunther's P.O.V.

I sat in my office that I had asked my father to get me as I did a bit of planning for the end of this week. I smiled when I heard my door open and close as someone walked in.

"How did it go sister dear?" I spun around in my chair and I looked over at my younger sister Tinka who had the exact same smile on my face.

"Just as planned my dear brother; Rocky and CeCe have both gotten he message clear as day. Now are you sure I will get what I want at the end of this?" I laugh cynically.

"Of course, everyone knows that they will do anything to help the one they love. Even if it means being forced to love someone they don't." We both laugh and look at the pictures in front of us. Although sadly I think I may just turn my back on my dear old twin sister, oh well it's for her own good. I smile as I watch her leave to room and I pull out a different plan that I had planned out. I looked at the picture of Rocky and walked over to it. "This is not over until I say so Raquel Blue, in fact it is far from over." I looked over to CeCe's picture and smiled. "I'll save you may love. I'll save you from the grips of the she-devil and hell itself.

Ty's P.O.V.

Ugh... Where am I? I can hear sobbing all around me and I try to open my eyes but I can't. What happened?

"Mr. and Mrs. Blue?" Mom and dad are here? "We are not sure if your son will get through this; he is in such critical conditions that there hasn't been any changes in his condition. His bones maybe slowly healing but his mental state hasn't improved one bit." I'm in the hospital but how! That's when I remember the incident with Gunther... That bastard! Am I in a coma? I remember dad telling me that when someone is in a coma sometimes you can hear the people around you, you can even sometimes imagine yourself out of your own body and see everything that is going on. Hmmm... I wonder if I can do that.

Next thing I know I can see myself in laying in my bed with my mom and dad crying over me. I then start looking around the room; next to me lays my best friend Deuce in the same condition as me with his mother crying over his body, then I see something that hurt me the most. I saw my strong little sister; Rocky Blue crying into her girlfriends embrace. Her body shook against CeCe's as CeCe herself cried as well.

"Rocky it'll be okay," I smiled as I heard CeCe whispering into Rocky's ear with such love and care, "Ty's strong just like you. He'll get through this." I chuckle to myself. How wrong the statement is... My sister is stronger than me, she was able to resist taking drugs during our guys night out. The people who did smoke a joint of weed was usually me and Deuce. My sister being the responsible one always made sure we were safe with the help of her friend Nicole. Although the thing that makes her strong was that fact that she never backed down when it came to protecting the ones she loves. When I was getting dogged on by some random guy Rocky was the one that set him straight not Deuce or any of my jock friends. It was Rocky, my little sister. Now with all of this shit with Gunther; Rocky's been the one who's been strong through it all. I wish I had her strength but I don't and I have to thank CeCe for giving her more of the strength that Rocky needs. She's been broken the moment she thought CeCe would never love her back. Now Rocky is stronger than ever and I couldn't be anymore happier. Heck I could die right now happily as long as my sister is happy. Although it looks like Rocky isn't happy without me, I gotta wake up for her. I gotta wake up for my baby sister.

**PLEASE REVIEW ;3**


	14. Chapter 13: Deal

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Chapter 13: ... Deal

Rocky's P.O.V.

We've all been sitting around waiting and hoping that either Ty or Deuce will wake up. Even if it's only been a day in reality but it feels like a month. CeCe and I stayed for the night, staying by my brother and best friends side. We hoped that they would wake up as soon as possible. I look over at my parents and see them crying their eyes out for their only and eldest son. I sadly smiled, it's been a while since they've really cared for their children, they were never really around to be here for us or they were just never in the mood to talk to us. It was a sad thing to realize, especially for me since I was so young when I had come to realization to it. Althought CeCe was always there to cheer me up so my days weren't that bad. One day I'm going to have to thank CeCe for all the years that she's been there for me. She may have been a bit bossy and a bit demanding but I knew that it was what she thought was best for me. All she was really doing was looking out for me. I smiled and watched as my parents left to get a cup of coffee for themselves and at least some type of break from crying over Ty. Soon CeCe and I took their place at the side of Ty and Deuce's beds. We looked over at Ty and saw that nothing had really changed about his condition, his bones and bruises maybe a bit better but his mental condition was far from better. We then observed Deuce's condition; he was in better shape than Ty right now, his bones and bruises have also healed more but even his mental state was getting better. He's been twitching and even slightly moving his furry eyebrows every once in a while. The doctors actually predict him to be waking up tonight if his mental recovery continues to get better at the rate it's going. It was good news but now everyone was now getting more worried about Ty. I sighed and leaned back in my chair and I felt CeCe rub my back lightly.

"He'll get though this Rocky, don't worry." I nod, I haven't really been able to get a word out; not really trusting the strength of my voice. "Do you want to go home for a bit? Just a little break from all of this?" I nod and get up following her out of the room, the hospital and into the streets of Chicago.

CeCe's P.O.V

I felt so bad for Rocky I couldn't let this keep happening to her I need to make this all stop. We walked in silence, enjoying each others company as we approached her apartment. When we walked in we sat on the couch; she sat sulking as I sat beside her leaning into her body rubbing her arm.

"Things are going to get better, I promise." I reassure her but all she could do was shrug. I sighed and kissed her cheek hoping it would cheer her up a bit. She looked at me and gave me a slight smile and held my hand.

"I'm sorry CeCe I'm just disappointed that Ty hasn't got any better. If only things were a bit different if only they hadn't been attacked." I nod understanding what she is trying to say. I feel her rub the back of my hand as I buried my face into the crook of her neck taking in her addicting scent. I mumbled into her neck but she didn't quite catch it. "What?" She chuckled out, I pulled away from her neck and pecked her lips.

"You smell good." We both laugh a bit and kiss, which turning into a make out session which lasted for a long time. Although I knew this wouldn't last too long, especially for what I had just planned to do about this entire mess. To protect Ty, Deuce, maybe even Tinka but most of all... Protect Rocky. After about a good 30 minutes of making out we went to take a shower. No we did not take on together although Rocky suggested but I had to refuse stating that we would take too long and that she was very dirty minded. Who knew what she would do to me once we were in a steamy hot shower together... alone... Damn it I should have said yes. You know what never mind but as I walked her back to the hospital I told Rocky that I'd have to go check on something at my cousins house. After I finally convinced her that I would be okay on my own I started walking to a place where I never thought I would have really considered on going after all the things that had happened this week but I had to do this for Rocky. I stopped in front of the familiar door and sighed letting a single tear slip from my eyes. I quickly whipped it away and knocked on the door. When it opened I immediately walked in and walked to a certain room that was open and sat in a chair in front of a desk.

"About time you showed up, I thought you were going to bail on me." I glared at the smirking blonde sitting across from me.

"I'm only here for Rocky's well being." Gunther sighed and got up, walked around the desk and stood in front of me. "Look can we just get this over with?" He nodded but then slapped me across the face, grabbed me by my hair and yanked me up to his eye level which meant me off the ground.

"I love you CeCe but if you mention that dykes name in front of me ever again I will hurt you even more got it?" I whimpered from the pain and nodded. "Good." With that he dropped me back into my chair. "Now what is it exactly that you want me to do?"

"I want you to leave Rocky, Ty, Deuce and everyone else alone. I don't want anyone else to suffer anymore." Gunther began to think.

"What do I get in return if I agree to this?" I sighed and got up.

"You get to have me." That's when he grinned widely and laughed.

"Coming to your senses I see." He took me into his arms but I quickly got out of them and shook my head.

"No, I am only doing this for Rocky. For her safety not to satisfy you; I'm doing this to protect her from you." He just took me into his hold again.

"I don't care why as long as you're with me although I think I may want to break Rocky a bit." I began to say something but he interrupted me. "If you want me to leave them alone then you are going to help me break Raquel Blue and her heart. Deal?" I felt a sharp pain in my heart and I couldn't help but let the tears flow freely from my eyes. In order to protect Rocky I had to hurt her in the process. Would I really hurt Rocky just to protect her from a psychotic boy that could kill her? Or would I let her and the people around us suffer for my selfish wants to be with her? "Tick tock CeCe, I may just actually take this pistol and walk into the hospital to dispose of Rocky right now. If you make the right choice, I will spare Rocky's life." I cringed as I saw the hand gun and sobbed as I let the word spill from my lips.

"Deal." With that Gunther kissed me and the deal had been put into play and I was forcefully his and only his. I had just sacrificed the relationship I had with Rocky, my happiness and my heart to protect the girl I love. I hate you Gunther... I hate you... I hate you and this deal... I HATE YOU!

**THERE IT IS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BEEN REAL BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND SUCH. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;3**


	15. Chapter 14: Before We End

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Chapter 14: Before We End

CeCe's P.O.V.

I stood awkwardly in front of Gunther as I was ready to leave to go back to Rocky. He stood very close to me leaning over me, kissing my neck. "Come back here tonight. You'll be sleeping with me in my room tonight." I shivered not from excitement but out of disgust and fear, I don't want my first time to be with him or with a guy. I wanted to lose it with Rocky, I wanted it to only be with Rocky... I only nod doing as he says. His hands started to violate me, roaming around me. I need to stale this!

"Wait." He stops and stares at me. "It would only be fair if I had at least my last night with Rocky... Then I'll be all yours... I'll give you all of me the moment I come back." He thought for a bit and smiled.

"Fine, I will let you have your last moments with the dyke but you are to do as I say as soon as you get back or... Rocky is in for a surprise visit." I shivered and agreed. When he opened the door I quickly left and began walking back to the hospital thinking of all the possible things I could do to make the last few moments of being happy with Rocky. I cringed at the thought that after those amazing moments with Rocky I'd have to go back to Gunther and do as he wanted. I then remembered Rocky and I were both virgins... Virgins who wanted to have their way with the other so badly but virgins. I smiled as an idea finally came up; my last moments with Rocky will be a present... My virginity. As I walked closer and closer to the hospital, I made sure I was going to make the night as perfect as possible just for her.

Rocky's P.O.V.

"Are you sure?" I asked into the phone again, sighing feeling a bit of pain in my chest.

"Yes I am sure... Look Rocky I know this is going to be hard for you but you know that CeCe is only trying to protect you." I nod even if they can't see me.

"I just wish she had told me herself, or at least told me he was still sending death threats but I will go along with this as if I don't know what's going on. I hope you know what you're doing my friend." I heard the other person laugh.

"Don't worry and besides things may go well today. Oh and congratulations with your brother." With that my friend hung up leaving me confused but I shrugged it off. When I had put away my phone I saw CeCe walk up to me. _ Why CeCe, why did you have to make such a risky move?_ "Hey baby." I say and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close to my body kissing her with all the passion I had. She smiled into the kiss and snaked her arms around my neck, deepening our kiss. We continued this for a while longer until we desperately needed air.

"Sorry I took so long, my cousin really needed my help." I nodded even if I knew the truth. _What kind of deal did they make? _I pulled her back in for a short kiss and rested my forehead on hers.

"Guess what?" CeCe giggled and pulled me even closer to her; if that was even possible.

"What?"

"Ty and Deuce are awake now." She smiled widely and I couldn't help but smile along with her.

"Really?" Can we go see them?" I nodded and took her hand leading her to Ty and Deuces room. They were both groaning as they heard the list of things that needed a long time of healing. "How long have they been doing this?"

"A long time." I say emphasizing on the word 'long'. "Even after the explanation they will groan in annoyance then, I sigh in annoyance." She giggles again and gets me to sit down so she could sit right on my legs.

"You guys are so weird." Ty and Deuce look towards her and glare.

"If it wasn't for all the pain from the injuries, the head ace from after waking up from a coma; which surprisingly I got out of, and the fact that I feel so weird off the medicine they just gave us... I would so say something back but..." Ty groaned again and laid back but the lifted his head. "Oh and hey little Red." With that he lets his head fall back and lets out a final groan before giving up on the idea of fighting the pain and the doctor about injuries along with Deuce.

"I think we should let them rest today; don't you think Rocky? We could get some alone time and some well deserved relaxation and rest." When CeCe suggested that I knew what she was doing but mentioned nothing. Although I did smile and kiss her lips giving her a simple nod; I am going to go along with this but at the same time I shall hatch up a plan to end this entire madness. We said our fair wells to my brother and Deuce and we both started walking home. "Rocky?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, still looking forward as we walked hand in hand.

"Is... Is anyone home... today?" I glanced at her through the corner of my eye and shook my head.

"No why?"

"Just wondering." It took all my power not to confront her about any of this but I had to do my best to avoid anymore problems if things are to go as planned. It kills me to have her leave me and go with that homophobe but I have to try and get through this as smoothly as possible. In order for me to do that I have to let Gunther think he's safe with CeCe then my little friend will help me out from there.

**THERE IT IS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BEEN REAL BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND SUCH. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;3**


	16. Chapter 15: Last Loving Moments

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

Warning Rated M... Changing Rated thingy... Yeah XP

Chapter 16: Last Loving Moments

Rocky's P.O.V.

I had unlocked my door and walked in setting my keys down on the coffee table and just kept walking towards my room with CeCe following. I had set my duck tape wallet on my desk and had rested my snap back onto a rack that held all my hats. I then moved to sit down on my bed and watched CeCe slowly walk to me and sit on my lap. I slid my hands up her thighs and rested them on her waist while her hands snaked up my biceps and locked around my neck. She slowly leaned down and pecked my lips and rested her forehead on mine. Her eyes were closed and she kept pecking my lips every other minute. We were like this for about 10 minutes before I broke the silence.

"CeCe, what are you doing?" I asked as she pecked me one more time. Instead of her answering me verbally she scooted up on my legs and kneeled on me, her... uh... groin pushing on my stomach, her body pushed closely against mine and her hands griping my head firmly but at the same time lovingly. She kissed me softly and we both began an intense and passionate make out session. I could feel all the passion she was pouring into it and I couldn't help but hold her tighter and closer to me. No words needed to be exchanged, our body language said it all. I broke then kiss and moved to her neck; slowly kissing the soft skin. I slowly slid my hands up her thighs and up her shirt rubbing her soft, flat stomach. I felt her shiver and start pushing me down onto the bed to where I was lying down. She bit down on my bottom lip and I granted her access. Her tongue made it's way into my mouth and explored every in until we both started fighting for dominance. I felt her hands go down to my white button down shirt and started to unbutton each one; having a bit of trouble at first but finally got them off. She opened it up and showed my tan colored bra; holding my C cupped breasts, and slight six pack. She pushed herself up to where she was sitting on me and ran her eyes and hands over my now expose torso. Her eyes moving my eyes to my breasts as she ran her hands over, messaging them through my bra then moved further down to my abs, running them up and down feeling them muscle by muscle.

"God, you're so sexy Rocky." I groaned out as I felt her hands slip under my bra and rub my nipples. "You're so soft baby." I felt so weak at her touch and her soft, soothing voice just made me want more and she's barley done anything to me. I leaned up and kissed her lips as my hands gripped on her hips holding her as close to me as possible. I stroke her sides and she massages my torso; letting my hands slip up her shirt and around to her back. I feel the clasp for her bra and undo it making her giggle. Soon I pull away from her lips and attack her neck, kissing her flawless skin gently. As I continued with my gentle kisses, CeCe's hands travel their way into my hair tangling themselves there keeping me where I was.

CeCe's P.O.V.

Oh god; this feels so amazing! Rocky was being so gentle with me, giving light feather like kisses, her soft hands roaming slowly on me, making me shiver in excitement. I love her so much; I'm going to make sure this moment will be the most memorable. I soon feel my shirt being pushed up and pulled over my head; Rocky the tossed it onto the floor. She then started to pull my straps off of my shoulders as I held my bra in place. She chuckled as she continued to kiss my new exposed skin as her finger tips lightly ran over my body. I then used one hand to run up her toned abs and around to her back and unclasp her bra, then I slowly slide off her button up shirt and toss it to the floor next to my shirt. As the foreplay continued my hands began to shake; I was so nervous. This is our first time and I didn't want to be bad... I mean I didn't really know what I was doing. Next thing I know I drop my bra and I play it off like I did it on purpose but then cover myself up blushing staring anywhere but her.

"CeCe it's okay." My eyes moved from the floor to Rocky's eyes. She smiled at me and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Remember it's both of our first times, we're both nervous but don't worry." She kisses my lips and we fall back into a soft but yet heated make out session. Her hands traveled down to my pants and started to tug at it and I understood what she wanted. I slowly slid off my shorts and tossed it to the floor as well. Rocky then grabbed a blanket and put it over us as I shivered as my bare legs met the cold air. I smiled down at her and pecked her lips, then moved down her body. When my lips met her bra smirked as I stared at her; I took a piece of her bra in my mouth and tugged at it. She chuckled and moved her arms so that when I moved my head her bra would follow and come off. When the article of clothing came off I threw it to the side with the rest of the cloths. I continued with my assault to kiss her body and was met again with another piece of clothing; her pants. I looked up at her and noticed her heaving breathing that soon I realized matched mine. I didn't have to say anything she knew what I was asking for permission for and nodded. My trembling hands went up and started to unbuckle her belt and unbutton her pants. As I finally got them undone I slid them off (with the help of Rocky of course) and threw to the side as well. We were both in our undergarments and well... We've never seen each other naked so... We're blushing madly right now. "CeCe?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I looked up at her and into her eyes and I saw the love and concern as well as a hint of lust. I nodded and smiled while leaning into kiss her.

Rocky's P.O.V.

The rest went into a complete blur if you were watching what was happening like in those intense sex scenes in those movies. All you would see were two girls kissing each other, touching each other; as if the other person was about to slip away from you if you ever stopped. CeCe's hands were all over me; one hand was tangled in my hair as we continued kissing, her other hand rubbing up and down my back until it rested on my butt. My hands held her waist and body close to mine as she grind her hips into mine. At some point our undergarments came off; I don't remember when but they did come off at some point.

"R-Rocky..." She gasped out as I grazed my finger over her lower lips. I watch her reaction as I do it again; as her eyes flutter close I peck her lips. I start to move my fingers closer to where I know she would like them. I slowly push through and she reacts with a sharp breath and her gripping me closer to her.

"Just tell me if it hurts okay CeCe." She nods not being able to respond verbally. As I continue on my journey to go deeper into her I stop as I get my entire finger in and wiggle around; letting her get used to things. When I CeCe gave me a slight nod for me to continue I slowly pull out and back in. I repeat the motions slowly; hearing CeCe gasp lightly with ever other stroke.

"M-More... Please... I-I need... I need you..." She was struggling with her words but I understood. I slowly sped up my strokes and soon I added another finger earning a series of moans from my little fireball. Her breaths hitching; gasping by each stroke, wrapping her legs around me making us come even closer together. We kept at this and soon CeCe started to be more involved with the fun too. Her fingers traveled down from my back and slowly entered me making me gasp out her name. She didn't take long in adding another finger and pumping at the same pace as me. Our moans growing louder and louder, most likely my neighbors hearing us clearly. "R-Rocky! Ugh! Fuck!"

"Oh God! Oh shit!" I couldn't help it she was so good and next thing I knew she pulled her fingers out of me and took my hand slipping my fingers out. I looked at her confused and out of breath until I felt her grind into me. I grunted and yelled, "CeCe!" We were in complete ecstasy.

"Rocky, Rocky! I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna!"

"M-Me too! Oh god! CECE!" I screamed out loud as CeCe screamed out as well.

"ROCKY!" CeCe collapsed on top of me as we hit our orgasms trying to regain our breaths. "I love you so much Rocky. Please never forget that." I kissed her forehead and whispered.

"I will never forget that. I love you so much CeCe no matter what happens and no matter what we do. I love you Cecelia Jones and that will never change." I felt tears drop on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"You'll still love me even after I do stupid things?"

"Of course I will CeCe. I love you and I think I showed that perfectly just now." We both laugh slightly even if we were a bit tired.

"Rocky?" I hum. "Promise me that if there was ever a time I am taken away from you... Please fight for me."

"I would fight for you within a heart beat CeCe. I need you, like I need to breath. If this is about the things with Gunther I promise you I will not stop fighting until you are safe in my arms." She giggled.

"I am safe in your arms Rocky." For now... I smile.

"I know but if it would ever happen I will fight till the end." We kissed and soon fell asleep.

? P.O.V.

"What are you going to do?" He shrugged.

"I'm don't know."

"Gunther... If you don't do things right then I will be forced to handle things by myself and I will NOT give you that money." He shook his head.

"No, I will not let you down sir. I will make sure CeCe will be mine and they will BOTH be saved from such a horrible life style.

"You better or I will come after you as well."

**THERE IT IS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BEEN REAL BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND SUCH.**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;3**


	17. Chapter 16: Cold Awakening

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

**Chapter 17: Cold Awakening**

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

The moment I woke up I noticed CeCe was no longer beside me and that all her belongings that were usually here were all gone. I sighed and got dressed grabbing all my things for school. I checked my phone and saw the text message from my mom saying that Ty and Deuce will be out of the hospital soon and that they'd be coming home either later on today or tomorrow. When I walked out of my room I saw a note neatly folded on the living room's coffee table. I slowly walked over and saw that it was CeCe's hand writing. As I opened the note I immediately noticed the smudges and wet dots that showed the tear that had left my girl's eyes. After reading it, I slowly crumpled the paper and threw it to the side, sitting down and resting my head in my hands.

"That fucking bastard is going to die." I grabbed my keys and my phone quickly making a phone call. As I walked out of my apartment, out onto to the side walk and straight to the school I waited for someone to answer.

"Rocky?" The voice on the other line asked. "What's wrong?"

"We're dealing with him today." I had put it out plain and blunt. "I'm not going to wait to deal with him tomorrow."

"Rocky... I don't even think he's going to be going to school today... Neither will CeCe if our hunch is correct. You have to wait for a bit longer... I know you don't want to but you _have_ to. Do you understand?" I walked in silence for a while and sighed.

"Fine... You better hope they come to school tomorrow or I'm taking this battle to his own home." I hung up before my partner could even answer me back. This is going to be a long day at school.

**CeCe's P.O.V.**

I shuddered in disgust as soon as he got off me. I felt so dirty; I felt like a fucking whore. "A-Are we done?" I asked too scared and hurt to really move or was I in any condition to move. Gunther was rough with me, in fact he liked things where he'd hit a girl. I was all bruised up while he was unmarked and acted like a god.

"Yes we are done... For now." I whimpered in fear and pain of the thought but I guess he thought of it as me excited for it. "Awww don't worry baby, you won't have to wait long. Now," he leaned over and kissed my lips forcefully and caressed my sides while he whispered in my ear, "aren't you glad that you are with me now and not that stupid girl Rocky?" I got mad and I punched the right side of his face. He looked stunned but not in pain, my punches aren't exactly strong like Rocky's were.

"Rocky is not a stupid girl and I'm only here because you'd kill her if I didn't." He smirked and connected his own blow to my face leaving me with a bloody mouth. I spat out a bit of blood on the floor and looked back up to him.

"Now you know not to disrespect me. So listen up, you are here to be with me and not speak of the fucking bitch of a dyke. You are here to pleasure me and only me, you will love me and only me. None of this Rocky bullshit that she has plagued upon you, I made a deal with a very important man to cure you both of this sickening disease and I will keep my part of the bargain." Before I could even respond to what he had just said his phone went off. He picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. and smiled. "Stay here sweetie, I need to take this." Gunther got off of me and put on some boxers and left the room answering his stupid call. I got up and put on my bra and underwear already knowing if I got fully dressed Gunther would tear up all my cloths and I would have nothing left. I then sat back onto his bed and cried. I cried silently as I remembered how I left right after I got up after an amazing night with Rocky. I remember writing a complete lie to her saying that I never wanted to see her again, that I never loved her, that it was an act so I could just get into her pants. I felt sick and disgusting for doing _any_ of this but if it meant saving the love of my life, then I would do this the moment that option of saving her came into play.

**Gunter's P.O.V.**

"Is the task done?" I smirked at looked back at my bedroom.

"Yes sir, Rocky and CeCe are now no more." I heard his sigh of relief and could tell that he was smiling.

"Good. You will receive your payment soon Gunther. Thank you, you have been a great help to me." I smiled.

"Thank you sir. We'll keep in touch."

"In deed." With that he hung up and I was left happy with what I had done. We had saved two lost girls from sending themselves from a trip to hell. I then ventured back to my room and I saw her crying on my bed, holding herself and I rolled my eyes. She's still wrapped up on Rocky; she needs to be grateful that I came in and helped her out of that horrible life style.

"You're fucking pathetic, why do you weep over a nasty girl that is only a spawn of the devil? You can change CeCe, you can go to heaven while Rocky will rot in hell." She still cried and wept over her and I got fed up, I grabbed her by her hair and dragged her across the room and threw her against the wall. She cried out in pain and tried her best to cover herself from my assault but by now I was enraged. I saw red; I ripped her arms away to get open blows and I swung. I kept swinging and I didn't stop until I was satisfied and she was all bruised up, crying her eyes out. She had a cut on her lip and many bruises on her body. I spat at her and threw a t-shirt, a hoodie and sweat pants. "Clean yourself up bitch... We have places to go." With that I left her crying on my bed room floor bleeding and crying.

**? P.O.V.**

"Sweetie, who were you talking to?" I look to my left and fine my wife starring weirdly at me. I just smile and sigh.

"Just a friend of my from work, he told me he got all his work done so we could hang out with the guys this week end." She starred at me for a bit longer but shrugged it off.

"Okay, but I swear Curtis Blue if you are hiding something from me you will hear it from me." She gave me that look and I gave her my winning smile and sat down at the table.

"Don't worry Marcie, I am not hiding anything from you." As soon as that left my mouth I saw my daughter come into the living room and start walking towards the front door with no sign of CeCe. Good.

"Rocky, why aren't you going down to CeCe's?" She turned back and looked at her mother showing her best smile, I knew it was fake but I also knew why. She was still upset about CeCe, I am trying to save her from sin and Satan himself but she can't keep herself on the straight line to heaven.

"CeCe's meeting me at school, she's going to be running a bit late." Marcie nodded but didn't seem to buy it. "I'll see you guys later, bye mom, bye dad, love you."

"Love you too." Marcie and I had replied as she closed the door, leaving.

"I swear there is something wrong with our girl Curtis, do you think CeCe and Rocky got into a fight?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know Marcie but maybe Rocky has just learned that CeCe is not a good figure in her life and just shouldn't associate with her." My wife looked at me in disbelief.

"Curtis you know that's not true, CeCe maybe a bit of a trouble maker but she has a good heart. She makes Rocky happy." With that said she left to do the dishes leaving me to my thoughts. Rocky will soon see that she doesn't need CeCe to be happy, maybe if I find her a boy as well it will help her. Yes, that is exactly what I shall do.

**Rocky's** **P.O.V.**

I felt my phone vibrate for the 12th time now and looked down and text messages from Ty, Deuce, Michelle, and Nicole. All of them asking the same thing: Where are you? Why aren't at school? Why won't you answer your texts; I decided not to go to school today since I would only be distracted all day. In fact I'm at the park right now with my journal just listening to music and writing down my thoughts. This was me before I met CeCe and this is going to be me for the rest of the time until Gunther gets back to school so then I can get CeCe back. Until then, this is what I'll be doing... Getting lost in my thoughts and my music.

**THERE IT IS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BEEN REAL BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND SUCH.**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;3**


	18. Chapter 17: Strike Three You're Out

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

**Chapter 17: Third Strike You're Out**

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

It's been a three days now and I finally heard that Gunther is coming to school today and I was ready for him. I haven't seen or heard from CeCe since she left my apartment and I was getting worried. _What has he done to her? Why won't he come to school? Did he hurt her?_ That's all I've been able to think about. Right now I'm standing by CeCe and I's lockers with Ty, Deuce, Michelle and Nicole; they wanted to make sure I didn't _kill_ him... They said I could severely hurt him though. School hasn't started and there still hasn't been a sign of them... Until I heard Nicole gasp. We all turned to her and saw her starring all the way across the hall, when we all turned our heads to look we all wished we didn't. I was infuriated by the sight and I was about to march over but Ty held me back. What we saw was just so painful to see.

It was CeCe... But it wasn't the CeCe that we knew. No... This CeCe was dead and lifeless. Her eyes and rings around them and bags underneath making her look like a zombie. You could tell that she hadn't been sleeping for days. She wore baggy jogging pants and converse with a huge jacket that covered her skinny, weak body. Although, the thing that caught my eye and pissed me off the most was all the bruises that were clearly there on her neck and face and right beside her was the man that caused all of it... Gunther Hessenhefer with that stupid smirk on his face. He roughly grabbed my love and pulled her closer to him and walked over to us. Everyone could see the fear in her eyes and could tell she had no strength to put up a fight against him and moaned in pain from all the bruises that were both old and fresh on her body.

"Hello Rocky," he grinned, "how are you this fine day?" I growled at him and he just laughed. "Do you want your little dyke back?" I wanted to badly to attack him right now but he had CeCe right under his arm... I couldn't risk hurting CeCe in the process... Now that I know the real Gunther, I know for a fact that if I did anything now he'd probably use CeCe as a meat shield.

"What do you think asshole? What have you done to her?" I snarled. I kept glancing down at her and it broke my heart to see her so broken and dead... Her eyes kept threatening to close but she kept fighting to stay awake.

"Oh I just did my best to get her back onto the right track but nothing worked..." He frowned. "Although, I have a great idea on how I can help her. So you can actually," he shoved CeCe into my arms and I immediately caught her and gently held her in my arms, trying my best not to hurt her current fragile body, "have her back. I'm done with her anyways." Right after I securely had CeCe in my arms, the gang formed around us to make sure Gunther wouldn't try anything and get near us. "Hey I'm not done talking to you." I ignored him and kneeled down, laying CeCe onto the floor letting her head rest on my thighs.

"CeCe," I whispered, "what did he do to you?" I was mostly talking to myself, not really thinking that she would be able to talk to me when she looked so weak. I looked over the bruises and saw large hand prints and felt my eyes well up. "CeCe I'm so sorry..." I cried, "I wish I could have prevented this from happening, I wish I could have saved you... Baby I'm so sorry." I felt a subtle touch on my cheek and I open my eyes to see my baby smiling softly up at me.

"Rocky... Don't cry babe... It's okay... I'll be okay... I love you... Alright?" Her voice was raspy and soft, barley a whisper. I nodded and took her hand in mine and kissed it gently.

"I'm getting you to the nurse and we're going to report this okay? We should have just done that in the first place... I'm sorry for thinking that I could handle this on my own." I scooped her up in my arms and stood and everyone covered us even more to make sure Gunther couldn't get to me. She shook her head.

"Even if we did... report it sooner, we... wouldn't have gotten... the guy... he's working for." She had to breath deeply before she could speak another word and I felt around her rib cage and felt many bumps and dents... Gunther must have broken a few of her bones. My blood boiled but I had to get her to the nurse. We all started moving towards the nurse but he continued to follow us... Why?

"Do you have any idea who?" CeCe didn't reply and I could tell that she was getting even more tired. "You know what I'll ask you later okay baby? I'm just going to get you to the nurse quick." I moved fast and Gunther still continued to follow us. As we stood in front on the nurses office I turned to Michelle, Nicole, Ty and Deuce. "Ty... Take CeCe and tell the nurse to take care of her. I need you guys to protect her incase Gunther tries something and does get in there." I whisper for only for them to hear. They nod and Ty takes CeCe from me after I kiss her gently on the lips but Nicole stays behind. "Nicole go with them." She shook her head.

"I don't trust this guy with you alone." She kisses Michelle on the lips quickly before she leaves with the boys and CeCe into the nurses office. When she turns back she crosses her arms and stands firmly next to me. Gunther smiles like a menace and has this crazed look in his eyes. "See what I mean?"

"What are you planning Gunther?" He laughed.

"What did you think of my gift?" I balled my fist.

"This." I threw a hard blow directly at his face and get it directly in the middle, surely breaking his nose and as he falls I jump him and throw a few more. For sure giving him a few cuts on his face, a dislocated jaw and black eyes. I get up and continue with my emotionless face. "Strike three Gunther... You're out."

**CeCe's**** P.O.V.**

"Ty... Where's Rocky?" I ask with worry dripping with every word. I didn't want her to be alone with Gunther. I was scared about what he was going to do. I was afraid that his plan would be successful.

"She's outside beating the shit outta Gunther. Don't worry Nicole is with her." I shook my head as tears fell from my eyes from more than just the sharp pains from moving but out of utter fear. "CeCe what's wrong?" I was about to say something until we all heard yelling from the other side of the door and the nurse walked over to the window but immediately started moving things to block the door after the three terrifying sounds came from behind the door.

"ROCKY!" A gun shot... And a painful cry...

**THERE IT IS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BEEN REAL BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND SUCH.**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;3**


	19. Chapter 18: Lock Down

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEA

**Chapter 18: Lock Down**

**CeCe's P.O.V.**

_"ROCKY!" _That's all that I heard, that's all I could think of. The scream, the gun shot, the silence and the panic from not just inside the health room, but the panic throughout the entire school. I watched the nurse and Deuce barricade the doors. I felt someone near me and heard their sobs. I turned my head to my right and I saw Michelle crying into Ty's arms.

"Oh my god... What if... What if Nicole... Nicole please don't be..." She cried even harder. Soon I felt some brush their finger against my cheek, when I looked to who it could be and saw Ty wiping away the tears that I didn't even realize I had started the shed.

"I'm sure Rocky is fine." I can only nod, not being able to say a word. Soon the intercom came on.

"Attention all student and faculty members, we are on strict lock down I repeat strict lock down." Not too long after though another gun shot was fired, along with two high pitched scream. All I could think of was Rocky and Nicole; if they were safe... Or even if they were still alive.

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

"Come on Nicole... Get up..." I quickly tried to drag, not just myself, but Nicole across the hallway floor to a secure hiding spot. Although, Gunther would probably find us again with all the blood that I was leaving behind. The bastard got two shots at me and both times getting me good.

"Rocky... I am so sorry... I should have just..." I shook my head. I glanced down at her right leg and cringed at how disoriented it appeared. When Gunther had first pulled out the pistol, Nicole and I's first reaction was to disarm him or at least get the weapon away from us a much as possible. Sadly, things had not gone as planned and he immediately pointed the gun at Nicole and pulled the trigger. Me, being who I was, had already jumped in front of her covering her the best could and risked my shoulder. That's when she had yelled my name and we both fell to huge ground, I was in shock and in complete and utter pain to get back up. Nicole on the other hand was not going to have any of that. She had quickly gotten up and caught Gunther off guard, knocking the gun out of his had and kicking him to his side. Sadly though he wasn't in any state of confusion as Nicole went for her kick. Catching her leg he threw her towards some of the lockers and twisting her leg. Gunther then walked over to other set of lockers and retrieved his pistol. As he was doing so I had quickly recovered from my shock and leaped over to Nicole. Taking hold of her and dragged her around the corner away from Gunther. Although not too long before we turned the corner after the intercom came on he shot at me again this time getting my knee, causing me to fall over and land on Nicole. We both let out painful shrills. I did my best to move fast and try to drag us both out of the range of fire.

"You know this is quite fun Blue. I think I'll just have this as a game. I'll be the hunter then you and your little friends can be the helpless animals that will die one by one. I'll even give you a heads start." With that comment and his sick laugh, I didn't waste anytime before he changed his mind and dragged us as quickly as possible.

So here I was dragging us down a hall with my blood giving our location away. Soon I finally found a door and sighed in relief. Finally somewhere where I know Nicole will be safe. I dragged her to where I could lean her against the wall and pulled myself up. I knocked on the door and started to quickly move away from the door.

"Rocky, wait don't leave me." The door was slightly opened as a teacher spotted Nicole and started to get her into the classroom.

"Sorry Nicole but you'll be safer without me near you."

**Nicole's P.O.V.**

Oh my god! Rocky why? Why do you have to be so stupid Rocky?

"Don't touch me!" I yell at the teacher that was trying to get me to sit in a chair. "You're just making it worse, just let me sit on the floor..." The teacher finally gave me space and sat at their desk watching over the rest of the students aalley all watched me. "Don't you all has something better to do!" I glare at all of them but wince as I felt a sharp pain shoot up from my leg up to my spine. This is not going to go well for me. I try to adjust myself but I only make it worse and more pain shoots up my to spine. I couldn't help but whimper.

"Nicole?" I look up and find, surprisingly, Tinka Hessenhefer. "Here let me help you." Soon my shock turned into hate within a heart beat.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your so called help. You're probably just like your brother who wants to just 'help' onto the right path." Tinka didn't listen to me and did her best to put my leg into a splint, using two meter sticks; one on each side and tying on three spots. One on my thigh, another on my ankle and the third right beneath my knee. What's with people being able to bandage up others? Oh we'll doesn't matter. "I told you not to touch me..." I stated again.

"I know but if I had not then you would just make your injury worse, and I would not have that since it was my brothers fault for this all happening. I just wish I could have prevented all of this. I tried my best to help Rocky. Rocky and I had planned on somethings. I would act as a helper to my brother when really, I was the one giving Rocky tips on what Gunther might be doing, when when made his phone calls to whoever he was working with, if CeCe was okay when Gunther had her. I did my best to keep her in good health when Gunther wasn't paying attention but he caught on after a while. He got better at hiding and I let all of you down." Tinka sobbed and I was shocked but there was no time for it that.

"Tinka, who is Gunther working with? Who is telling him to do this?"

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

I continued to limp off towards hopefully a safer place to hide from Gunther. Until I looked at my wounds and glanced back at the trail of blood I was leaving. I had to stop the bleeding before continuing on. I had to rip my over shirt but it was fine as long as I stopped the bleeding. I was feeling woozy from the blood lost and the fact that I was leaving an easy trail for Gunther made it clear to me that I needed them to be patched up. As I tightened it I felt shocks of pain, I had to bite my lip too keep myself from screaming. After I was done I took the rest of the over shirt and wiped up as much blood as I could before getting up and limping to the closest janitors closet I could find. Knowing a few air vent passage ways were one of the perks of being the only sibling of Ty Blue and good friends with Nicole. Hopefully I'll be able to find my way to the Health room; not just to be with CeCe but to also get my wounds checked out. I was lucky enough that my shirt was sucking up all the blood coming from my shoulder. When I had tied the piece of cloth around the wound I wasn't able to make it as tight as I wanted it to. It was still loose but tight enough for it to keep it from spilling out massive amounts of blood.

"Oh Rocky... I see you're still bleeding. Are you making it easy for me?" I lunged towards the janitors door and threw the door open. I practically threw myself into the closest and quickly but quietly closed the door. I did my best to push the supply rack in front of the door and next a few heavy boxes. I was so tired that once I had limped into the corner and slid down the wall to sit I completely knocked out. My last thoughts were about my brother, my friends; if Nicole had gotten any medical attention and most of all... If CeCe was okay... I would have... Never for... Forgiven myself... If... CeCe...

**THERE IT IS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I HAVE BEEN HAVING DIFFICULTIES WITH MY INTERNET... IT'S BEEN ACTING WEIRD LATELY. I HAVE ALSO JUST RECENTLY GOT A JOB SO I'M QUITE BUSY WITH THAT. THOUGH I AM GOING TO TRY MY BEST TO POST MORE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;3**


End file.
